Veritas and Deceptio
by Hlpur
Summary: After reading the first six books written about their lives, Harry and Hermione Potter sit down with the author to set the record straight and soon discover a shocking web of deception.
1. Year One, Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Archive- No part of this story may be publicly archived without my express written consent. What does this mean? Well, ladies and gentlemen, it means that if you want to post this story on a different site you MUST send me a PM and ask permission. If I don't respond, assume that the answer was no.

This little plot bunny has been working its way around in my head since I read a short fic by Mathiasgranger entitled _The Potter Granger Manifesto_.

The ship you are about to embark on is the HMS H/Hr. If that is not your intended vessel, abandon ship now, there will be no life rafts provided.

The following story is not Weasley friendly, consider yourself warned.

**Chapter 1 **

28 July 2005  
Unplottable Location  
British Isles

A tall dark haired man sat in an armchair staring at the telephone. He just had a disturbing conversation with his mother-in-law and needed to speak with his wife.

"Harry?"

Looking up, the man found her chocolate eyes looking at him with concern and he smiled reassuringly. "Mum is on her way over."

Frowning, the woman asked, "Is something wrong?"

He took her hand and said, "Everyone is fine, she just came across some disturbing information and thought we should see it."

"Disturbing information? Where? How?"

Harry chuckled, she would never change. They'd known each other for fourteen years and had been married for eight of those years. If there was information to be found, she wanted it. "Hermione, she'll be here any minute, just wait until she can explain."

Hermione sighed and then nodded. She ran up the stairs to change out of her dressing gown and into something appropriate to wear in front of her mother. She knew she didn't have much time. Her parents and younger siblings lived in a cottage on the far side of the property, safe within the protection of the wards, safe from those that after all this time would love to get back at them. Far enough away from the main house and the ambient magic that wreaked havoc on the Potters' electronics and interfered frequently with their use of electricity. Far enough away that it did not affect the cottage, except on rare occasions.

Just as Hermione returned to the sitting room, the front door opened and two adults and two children entered the house.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Edward and Elinor Granger had become his parents. Since he was eleven years old, they were there for him. Not in a smothering controlling overbearing way, but used gentle admonishments and guidance. Elinor's ginger hair, crystal blue eyes, and milky complexion were a stark contrast to Edward's olive skin, brown hair and eyes. Hermione had inherited all three from her father, but the rest was all her mother. From her thick curls to her slender ankles, even her need to know, her thirst for knowledge came from her mother. Harry reckoned that it was a family trait displayed by females; it went along with the occasional bossiness. He knew Elinor's mother and she was not any different. In fact, it was a trait that his daughter had in abundance and any additional daughters that they had in the future, he was sure would be the same way.

Of course, it came with a price. Along with the ability to sniff out a library or bookshop blindfolded, came the inability to cook. Putting on a kettle for tea was all that any of them were allowed to do. Using magic did not help Hermione in the kitchen. In fact, it made the clean up worse.

Elinor was clutching several shopping bags to her chest and after a quick word to the two children that accompanied them, the youths headed up the stairs to the game room that Harry insisted that he put in for the children. He fooled no one, especially his wife.

"Mum?" asked Hermione.

"I know we've talked about it before, Hermione. Albus and Minerva explained why it was done, so I let it go all of these years. Since I felt that I had a pretty decent grasp on what happened, I never bothered to check. We really should have." She continued walking until she was in the kitchen standing next to the table.

The younger couple looked at each other and Harry shook his head. "Mum, I don't understand. What should we have checked?"

Elinor and Edward each took a shopping bag and dumped them onto the table. Out came six large books, each with the name Harry Potter written across the front. There were also two thin books that looked like smaller paperback versions of something they had in the house library.

"Mum was most disturbed Tuesday. She rang and insisted that I come to see her right away, but not tell anyone," explained Elinor. "The new book came out last week, um, this one," she held up Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, "and there was a reading at the local library. She attended, thinking that it would be a lark."

"We've told her a bit of what happened," said Hermione. "Inferi were probably new to her, but considering that she was living with us at the time, nothing should have been too shocking."

Edward broke in, "That's just it, Hermione. Your mum came home and we went straight to the bookshop. Between the two of us we've read all six books, both reading the sixth. This is not what Albus and Minerva promised. You wouldn't believe some of what is written here and the things that she says." The man's lips pursed and he half spat, "Harry ends up with Ginny Weasley and you, Hermione, end up with Ron."

"I'd take my chances with Malfoy," mumbled Hermione as she picked up one of the books and began to thumb through it.

Harry snorted. "We both know that I'm more his type than you, love, so I don't think that will happen."

*~*HP*~*

26 December 1995  
Granger Residence  
England

Edward Granger shook his head and said, "Explain to me, one more time, Professor, exactly why you think that exposing my children to this sort of public scrutiny is a good idea. The things that the Prophet has been saying about him have been borderline liable as it is. We've been thinking about contacting our solicitor. This will just make things worse."

"I understand your concerns Mr. Granger, I truly do, but the hardliners in the Ministry won't read it. Even our Muggle-borns tend to gradually shy away from Muggle literature once they leave school, especially those that marry into magical families. The only ones that will read it are Muggle and they will think it a fictional story. Not much different than _The Wizard of Oz _or _The Lord of the Rings_," Albus Dumbledore placated. He was a tall man with a long crooked nose, long white hair and a beard that went well past his middle.

After years of corruption within the Ministry, no one of power could be swayed that Voldemort had indeed finally returned. It had been a horrible six months and things weren't going to get better anytime soon. There was no money to fight against the evil that was taking root and in one of her more out of the box moments, Minerva McGonagall suggested that they sell Harry's story as a Muggle fantasy tale. The writer and publishing company were all lined up. All that was left was for the Grangers to give permission for their children to be used like this.

Jane Fairfax cleared her throat and asked, "How much artistic license does this writer get? How do we know she isn't going to change it all or twist the story?"

Minerva McGonagall looked over at Hermione Granger's grandmother and nodded. It was a very good question. The older witch sat down, pulled out the contract, and pointed to several locations that dealt with the story line. "That all depends on the topic. She is required to follow an outline that will be provided to her. We all agree that perhaps it would be better if the outline came from Hermione, she has more intimate knowledge of the children's adventures. We will permit the writer to embellish dialogue, create more magical settings that seem to fit into the Muggle ideals of what our world is supposed to look like, and add short or minor scenes to help the reader along. Small things really. She is not allowed to make significant changes to the storyline. As much as she might want it, Hermione will not be sorted into Ravenclaw nor will Harry walk off into the sunset with Miss Brown."

Harry and Hermione had spoken about this at length. Neither of them was sure, but they were out of options, the resistance needed money and this was the best option they had. A large withdrawal from Gringotts would not only alert the Ministry, it had the potential to destabilize the wizarding economy.

*~*HP*~*

30 July 2005  
Unplottable Location  
British Isles

Harry Potter just set the last book down and looked at his wife with horror in his emerald eyes. "That was different."

"I'll say. I'm just glad that she changed Aunt Lavender's name," said Hermione who had been reading curled up in an armchair. "Granted she's not the warmest woman I've ever met, but feeding you through a cat flap never happened."

"She didn't exactly change it; she just switched it with Petunia Brown." Harry sighed and ran his hands through his unruly black hair. "I think that it is time we make an appointment to see the writer. We need to find out just what happened to the story we gave her and there are quite a few things she needs to make right before the seventh book comes out."

Hermione crawled into bed and cuddled up next to her husband as she had been doing every night for many years. The thought of either of them living the life this woman imagined for them was enough to make her shudder. "We aren't going to be able to make an appointment to see her using the names Harry and Hermione Potter," said Hermione. "We need to come up with something else."

"We'll use Grammy's name. She won't know that," said Harry.

"Nox," said Hermione. The lights in the room were extinguished. "The contract says we are permitted to meet with her if we need to, I'll ring the publishing company tomorrow to set something up."

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

A young woman showed the two visitors into a study and left them alone. It was a good sized home with a significant amount of Muggle security. Something like that might keep out the Muggle criminals, but wouldn't stand a chance against a wizard. Harry shook his head. Ultimately, the writer had been a pawn in the recent war and with all that she knew, if certain factions ever found out, there would be trouble.

As a middle-aged Muggle woman walked into the room, Hermione felt her husband cancel his glamour charm. A woman with brown hair and eyes was commonplace enough, but black hair and bright emerald eyes along with his trademark glasses and faint scar was not something that would go unnoticed in this house.

The woman took a step forward and said, "It's nice to meet you Ms Fairfax. My publisher said that you are a representative from your ministry."

Hermione smiled, extended her hand, and said, "Not exactly, Jane Fairfax is my maternal grandmother. I felt that it would be best to use her name as opposed to my own."

The woman frowned. She looked at the man standing just behind the woman and took in his features. She gasped, "You… are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry just nodded.

"I've wanted to meet you for some time, but I was told that it was impossible. Molly has been quite insistent on that."

"Molly?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I presumed that since you know her so well, that you knew that she was my contact," the flustered woman stated as she indicated two chairs.

Realization dawned on the two magical people in the room. "Just to clarify," said Harry as the two of them sat, "Molly Weasley is who has been giving you information."

The writer smiled and nodded. She then looked at the woman with whom she had the appointment and the realization of who she was hit her. "You must be Hermione Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Weasley?" said Hermione with a frown. "Merlin no, my name is Hermione Potter."

"Potter?" said the confused woman. She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. I was told that you were married to Ron Weasley."

Harry snorted. "Not bloody likely. The traitorous git."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Ron Weasley is dead and has been for a number of years now. Honestly, from where we sit, it isn't a bad thing."

The writer looked at Harry and said, "So you and Ginny Weasley…"

"Never happened. Not that someone didn't try, on several occasions by using illegal methods, but no, I've never looked at her twice and quite frankly, other than the twins, I don't know the Weasley family that well at all."

"But you've stayed with them summers after you were able to leave Privet Drive and Molly was a second mother to you," the writer protested.

"Um, no. I spent every holiday with Hermione since I was eleven. We'd visit Neville on occasion and there were a couple of times we stopped by the Burrow to have a game of Quidditch with the twins, but not more than a few hours and not after fourth year. As far as someone being a second mother, my birth parents were James and Lily Potter, but my parents are Edward and Elinor Granger and I've thought of them as such for quite a long time now."

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Please, call me Hermione. It sounds like you have been horribly misled. We'll have to make a few inquiries as to why she was the one appointed to liaise with you, most of those close to us were aware of her, um, issues." Hermione looked at her husband who nodded. "Perhaps we should start at the beginning."

"Do you mind if I take notes?"

Hermione pulled out a beaded handbag and reached inside. She handed over several Muggle style notebooks and a dicta-quill. "This will save your hand. It will record everything we say and this way you can go back and review it later."

Harry cleared his throat. "One thing I want to mention, we've read several interviews that you have given recently about Harry marrying Hermione and how you feel that she is not compatible with him. We've been married for a long time and I promise you, while we do argue on occasion, we are very compatible. We know that you can't go back and change the previous six books, we are asking that you fix a bit of it for the seventh, actually we are demanding it, but hopefully we can find some middle ground where the two stories actually meet."

Annoyed that someone was about to dictate the ending of her story to her, the writer frowned and was about to speak when she was cut off by Hermione. "After you listen to our tale, I think you will understand why it is important to us that certain changes be made. Like Harry said, it's too late to change some things, but hopefully we can reach a consensus and you can go from there."

"We can talk after I listen."

Hermione handed Harry the first book and he grinned at her. He opened to the first chapter and said, "It all began the day after my eleventh birthday."

*~*HP*~*

1 August 1991  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
England

"Harry, get down here, now," bellowed Vernon Derby. He was a heavyset man with thinning light brown hair and a walrus mustache. Those weirdos that were coming to speak with his wife's nephew would be here any minute and he'd just as soon as not have to deal with them alone. They always made him nervous. After he saw what happened to his sister-in-law's house, someone that had the power to do something like that on a whim made him ill at ease. The boy didn't know about his secret yet. They decided years ago that it would be best if his own kind told him, answered his questions.

Lavender knew next to nothing about the daily ins and outs of the world in which her sister belonged, what little she did know was from conversations that the two had over holidays and letters exchanged by owl, but with almost ten years difference in their ages, Lavender was off to secondary school then university by the time Lily was interested in just talking to her older sister and when their parents died in that car crash, Lily was already seventeen, of age in the magical world and didn't need her sister to look after her. Lavender did insist that she wait until she was eighteen to marry the Potter boy. That is what their parents would have wanted.

What she did know about was the danger and the hatred. Lavender had been warned by her sister, had been told of the evils that they were fighting against and of a prophesy that dictated their lives.

"I'm coming, Uncle Vernon," called a child's voice from the next room.

Vernon Derby was a strict disciplinarian. He expected children to tow the line and any sign of disrespect was met with time in the cupboard. "Watch your cheek, boy, or you will find yourself in the cupboard."

While it was, true that Harry did spend quite a bit of time in there, his cousin Dudley found it to be a second home or at least he did before he became too large to fit through the door. Vernon and Lavender Derby were beside themselves about what to do about their son. He was rude, foul mouthed, aggressive, made poor marks at school, and on top of everything else, he was roughly the size of a baby killer whale. It didn't help that Vernon's sister Maggie was constantly sending him sweets and toys in the post. A gift or two arrived weekly for Dudley by Royal Mail. The Derbys hid the packages from Dudley when they could, but the boy had taken to meeting the postman at the curb to prevent this from happening. They were hoping that Smeltings Academy would be the answer. The only other option for them was Stonewall High, and it would just make matters worse.

"I'm sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect," said the scrawny eleven year old with black hair and vibrant green eyes.

Vernon sighed. Harry had on his spare glasses and even these were taped together. That meant that Dudley had taken his other pair and broken them, again. The pair that they received from the NHS were not as attractive as the pair they paid for, but the Derbys felt that it was a wise idea to take them anyway to be used a spare should anything happen to the pair they bought. Unfortunately, in the last few years Dudley thought it funny to snatch Harry's glasses off his face and break them, forcing him to wear the unsightly glasses.

"I'm sure you didn't, boy," he patted the child on the head awkwardly. "Where did he put them this time?"

"I don't know," said Harry shaking his head. "Aunt Lavender is looking for them."

Vernon nodded. "Do you remember what we told you yesterday?"

"Yes, sir. Someone is coming from that school that you registered me in, the one in Scotland, and the representative is coming to talk to me about it today and then I going on an outing to London with him."

"That is correct. Now, stay downstairs until he gets here and after we introduce you, go put on some tea."

"Yes sir."

The doorbell rang and Lavender ran down the stairs and headed to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and ushered the three most unusual people Harry had ever seen into the lounge.

All three of them looked to be dressed for Hallowe'en. The oldest was a man in lilac colored robes with silver spangles. His hair was white and his long beard was tucked into the waistband of his trousers. He shook Vernon and Lavender's hands and then smiled at Harry.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore and I will be your headmaster."

Harry swallowed. He looked out the corner of his eye to his aunt who was speaking in hushed tones to the lone woman of the trio. The woman wore green tartan robes and her black hair was mostly hidden from view by a green witch's hat. Lavender handed the woman the broken glasses and Harry swore that he saw them repair instantly.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Harry," Uncle Vernon said sternly.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. But," his aunt held out the freshly repaired spectacles and traded with him. "Uncle Vernon? Aunt Lavender?"

Vernon Derby understood the child's confusion, but he did not want these people to think that he allowed anyone to be disrespectful in his home. With all the trouble that Dudley caused with the neighbors it was bad enough, but he had done well with Harry. He was a respectful young man and polite to his elders.

"I think we should sit down and talk. There is quite a bit that the headmaster needs to speak with you about, Harry. Run along and set the tea while I have a quick word," said Vernon.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot Vernon said, "You received our letter then? You know that we never explained it to the boy, didn't know how?"

"What does he think happened to his parents?" asked the woman.

"Murdered," said Lavender. "An immoral man broke in, killed James, then headed upstairs and killed Lily and somehow, inexplicably, he survived with just the scar. It's about as close to the truth as we could come and not mention your kind."

"You're sure that he will be safe?" asked Vernon. "He may stay here and be tutored by your lot if there is any doubt."

Albus Dumbledore sat down in the chair offered to him and he peered over his half-moon spectacles at the two non-magical people in the room. Granted they didn't love the boy like their own, but they did genuinely care about him and have done what they could to provide him with a normal childhood.

"Alas, there is no way that Harry can learn what he needs to learn by staying here. I give you my word that I will do everything I can to ensure his safety, but there will come a time that he will fulfill his destiny. I do regret that by removing him from your home to attend school that we will be breaking the protections that his mother's sacrifice provided. You both understand just what that means?"

"Yes," replied Vernon. "You have made that clear on several occasions."

A voice from the doorway called, "I've the tray set, Aunt Lavender."

"I'll be right there to help you." The woman stood and walked into the kitchen. Several moments later, she and Harry appeared each carrying a tray. Lavender's laden with a tea service and Harry's a plate a biscuits.

"Harry, sit down please," said Albus Dumbledore. Once the boy was sitting, he continued. "As I introduced myself earlier, you know that I will be your headmaster. The woman next to me will be one of your teachers."

"Hello, Harry. I am Minerva McGonagall."

"Hello. What do you teach?"

McGonagall smiled thinly and said, "As close as I can describe it to you would be physics."

"But it's not physics?" asked the boy.

"You will understand in just a bit."

"Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the, er, um, well game keeper I s'pose," said the tall man. He was easily the largest person Harry had ever seen. He took up the space of two people and when he stood, he had to duck so as not to hit his head on the ceiling.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid."

"Jus' Hagrid," smiled the man.

"Excellent," stated Albus Dumbledore, "now as we are all acquainted, we may continue. As your aunt and uncle have explained to you, we will be having a bit of an orientation for new students this afternoon."

"Yes sir," replied Harry. "But, if you please, what is the name of the school. No one's told me."

"Ahh. Yes. Well, that is because your aunt and uncle were unsure just how to explain some of it to you. The school you will be attending is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry started to laugh. Surely, this must be some kind of joke. When he looked at his aunt and uncle, they weren't laughing. In fact no one was.

"Come again."

Albus Dumbledore smiled and said, "You, Mr. Potter, are a wizard."

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but what about all the letters and the shack in the middle of the North Sea?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well, it is true, I didn't get a letter close to my birthday, my aunt and uncle received it and accepted for me and sent it back along with a letter explaining that they had not yet told me I was a wizard."

"So Hagrid didn't come rescue you? He didn't take you to Diagon Alley to do your shopping?"

Harry smiled and said, "No, there was no need to be rescued and the only time I've been on an island in the North Sea was when I visited Azkaban. As for the shopping? That did happen. After Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall explained to me about the magical world and what really happened to my parents, we Portkeyed to Diagon Alley and they left me with Hagrid to do my shopping while they prepared for the orientation."

"So you did get Hedwig?"

"Absolutely. Aunt Lavender gave me some Muggle money for my birthday and told me that she had something very specific that she wanted me to buy with it and would tell me later. She knew that my mum corresponded by owl and she wanted me to have one. After learning that Hagrid was in charge of all the animals at Hogwarts, it seemed like a good idea to have him choose for me. He didn't like any that were in my price range so he told me that he'd planned to get me a birthday gift as it was so he would make up the difference. And he did."

"You didn't live in a cupboard?"

Harry, again, shook his head. "No. I did spend a bit of time in one. That was how Uncle Vernon disciplined us, but I had a bedroom. It was the smallest in the house; Dudley had lived in his for a few months before I moved in, and so it was reasonable for me to get the smaller room. Uncle Vernon was very strict, but he wasn't the monster that you portrayed in your books. Dudley was about right and so was Aunt Maggie, but not Aunt Lavender or Uncle Vernon."

"I thought it was Petunia and Marge?"

"Um, no," said Hermione. "I don't know where you got Marge, but her name is Maggie, or Margaret actually, and Petunia was one of our year mates. She was a Gryffindor. I think you have Aunt Lavender confused with Petunia Brown. You switched their names."

"Hagrid took me shopping pretty much like you have it in the book. We went to the bank and collected a bit of gold from my vault and then a certain package from another vault."

"The stone," said the writer.

"The stone," confirmed Harry. "Only I had no idea what it was. We then took the Underground to Kings Cross and I met Hermione for the first time."

*~*HP*~*

1 August 1991  
Kings Cross Station  
London  
England

Hagrid walked them to the group standing between platforms nine and ten and then gestured to Harry to stand next to his fellow students. There were only five others. Two of them boys and the other three were girls. One of the boys was standing with his nose in the air in a haughty manner the other was a skinny black boy in nice trousers looking nervously at his mother.

The three girls Harry expected to be giggling like the ones at his primary school, and while the Asian girl and the blond with her hair in two plaits were, the third was trying to make herself not noticed.

They were all instructed how to get on to Platform 9¾. That was where their train would leave to take them to school. They practiced it several times. The first without a trolley, the subsequent attempts, with one.

Everyone else was through the barrier except Harry and the girl who had been trying to hide. He was following along with her just as they had been told when all of a sudden the wheel fell off her trolley and she tripped over it, causing Harry to do the same.

"Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" He looked down and he was lying directly on top of a girl with bushy brown hair, wide brown eyes, and overly large front teeth.

"Yes, I'll be all right, but would you mind getting off of me now?"

"Oh, sorry." Harry rolled off her and the two of them collected their spilt luggage and tried again. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter by the way. What's your name?"

"Are you really?"

"Am I really, what?"

"Harry Potter. I've read all about you in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. It was quite interesting."

"Was it?" asked Harry in disbelief. "Oh, well, if you say so, but to answer your question, yes, I'm Harry Potter. So what does it say about me in your books? And you haven't told me your name."

The girl blushed and got shy again. "Hermione Granger. You don't know what it says?"

Harry was getting frustrated. It was as if they were talking in circles. "No idea. I've not read them."

Hermione blinked. She set her trunk right and the two of them slipped through the wall. "It talks about how you defeated You-Know-Who. You know, about you summoning your mum's wand and all."

"You-Know-Who? Who's that?" asked Harry completely confused.

"The dark wizard that you defeated," said the girl with growing exasperation.

"Oh, you mean Voldemort. That's what Professor Dumbledore told me his name was."

"It's not printed in books, I couldn't find it anywhere. When I asked at the bookshop I was told that he was so evil that even now everyone is afraid to say his name."

"Professor Dumbledore isn't," Harry protested. "He told me all about it when he came to pick me up this morning." Harry frowned for a minute. "Who said I did something with my mum's wand?"

Hermione blinked. She didn't understand. "You mean you didn't?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't understand exactly what happened, but I was told that because she died it protected me and so the curse rebounded and got him and left me with this scar." He moved his hair and showed her the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Hermione's face fell. The book was wrong and not only was it wrong, it was very wrong. "Oh."

Misunderstanding why she was all of a sudden crestfallen, Harry said irritably, "I'm sorry to disappoint you. It is a bit of a sore subject considering my parents were murdered and all."

Horrified, Hermione put her hand to her mouth and said, "No, I just can't believe that someone would write such a lie in a book. I was told that those were the most popular. I didn't mean anything by it. Maybe if we could start over."

Eyeing her warily, he had been warned by his uncle about fan girls and people wanting to get to know him because of doing something famous. Still, she wasn't giggling, and she did seem truly sorry about their misunderstanding. "Alright. I can give it another try."

The girl smiled shyly. Harry immediately understood why she did it that way. She had buckteeth and if his primary school was any indication, she had probably been teased, mercilessly. "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Harry. Harry Potter." The two children walked over to join the others.

After the orientation, the magical adults present opened up for questions and Hermione's hand shot immediately into the air. She peppered them with question after question and Harry thought most of them were things that he needed to know. He found himself wishing that he'd taken the knapsack that his aunt had packed for him. He knew that there was a notebook and pen in there.

All of the children were soon talking and Harry noticed that once again Hermione made herself as small as possible. It was the complete opposite she had been during the orientation while asking questions.

He didn't think that he could make friends with either of the other two girls, all they did was giggle and the boy Justin Finch-Fletchly told him all about how he was signed up to attend Eton. It was all Harry could do to not roll his eyes. The last boy was nice; he was quiet and very in to football. Aunt Lavender had not allowed him to play, since Dudley wasn't interested in playing, she didn't have time to take him to practice and then watch his games.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" came a soft voice from near Harry.

"Yes, Mum. I'm ready," Hermione replied.

"Who is your friend, poppet?" the same voice asked.

"Oh, well," Hermione looked like she was gathering strength and then took a step closer to Harry. "This is Harry Potter. Harry, these are my parents Edward and Elinor Granger."

Taught to be polite by his uncle he stuck out his hand and attempted to shake theirs. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"Are your parents here, dear?" asked Mrs. Granger. She was hoping to arrange a playdate before the children left for school on the first. Hermione rarely showed any interest in another child, maybe now she would make a friend.

"I live with my aunt and uncle. My parents were killed when I was a baby," replied Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know and I'm used to it, but um, my aunt and uncle aren't here either." Harry frowned. Now that he thought about it, he was rather odd that neither his aunt nor uncle had attended the orientation.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall approached the group. After reading, all the reports on the children and knowing some of them personally, the teachers made an educated guess as to what house they would end up in. There was not one person on staff that believed Hermione Granger would sort anywhere other than Ravenclaw. They had watched the interaction and from the file sent by Hermione's primary school, she was painfully shy and had been bullied to the point of abuse for her academic interests and oddities. They were glad to see that she was willing to try to make a friend.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I have a bit left to do before we can leave Harry and I need to head to the Ministry to take care of business. I hope you don't mind waiting. Perhaps you would like a bite from the cart in the station?"

"I'm fine, Professor. I'll just read. How long will we be?"

"At least an hour, my boy, maybe two."

"Excuse me, Professor," said Edward Granger. "Perhaps we can help. Young Harry here seemed to get on well with Hermione and if we can't drop him at home, then possibly a trip for ice cream or something?"

Harry smiled and said, "I live in Surrey. Little Whinging."

"Well maybe not exactly on the way, but it's not that far of a side trip. It isn't like you live in Derby."

Harry started to laugh. When the Grangers all looked at him he said, "My aunt and uncle's last name is Derby."

Hermione started to giggle and Elinor blinked when she noticed that Harry had taken hold of Hermione's hand and was holding it in his own.

The two professors watched also. They looked at each other and nodded. By all accounts, they were good people and were both some form of Muggle healer. It wasn't as if he would be sending Harry off with the Finch-Fletchly boy. His father was a solicitor of some sort.

"If you are sure that it would not be too much of a hardship for you, I would greatly appreciate your assistance in returning young Harry home," stated Dumbledore. "Will you have room for his things or should I send them separately?"

"We'll make it work," replied Elinor.

His eyes twinkling Dumbledore said, "Perhaps I should follow you to your car. I might be able to ease things in a bit better."

It wasn't until years later that Harry and Hermione realized that Dumbledore had put an Expansion Charm on the Grangers' boot.

The four of them stopped along the way to Surrey and had an ice cream. The two children made plans to see each other again before meeting on the train.

While Hermione helped Harry carry his things up to his room, Edward and Elinor had a brief talk with the Derbys. Harry would spend the following weekend with Hermione and the Grangers would pick him up on the way to Kings Cross on the morning of the first. Lavender knew that it would be better for everyone if she wasn't seen and unfortunately, the boy was not aware of what would happen after he left.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

The writer frowned and said, "That means that Hagrid never gave your cousin a tail."

Harry chuckled and said, "No. No one ever gave Dudley a tail. I'm not saying that he didn't deserve it, but as far as I know he never had one."

Hermione laughed. "He looks like a pig, even now. I've only seen one other person with table manners like Dudley Derby and it is enough to make anyone loose his or her appetite." Taking Harry's hand in her own Hermione said, "So we left Harry in Surrey and went home. The next day, a Friday night, we drove back to get him."

"I spent every weekend between the orientation and the start of term with the Grangers," said Harry. "It was easier on Aunt Lavender so she didn't have to worry about what Dudley was up to next."

"Mum and Dad had a week off in the middle and Harry stayed with us the whole week."

"When I wasn't with Hermione, poor Hedwig was flying back and forth between our two houses carrying letters and such. Mum drove back into London after that first weekend and bought a bag of owl treats and a perch just for when Hedwig came to visit," said Harry.

Hermione nodded. "It was useful over the years."

"When it came time to leave Privet Drive for Hogwarts, I thought that Aunt Lavender and Uncle Vernon were acting a bit odd, but I didn't think about it. It wasn't until June I learned why."

"What was the reason?" asked the writer.

Hermione shook her head and said, "It would be best if we explained to you as Harry found out."

*~*HP*~*

1 September 1991  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
England

At precisely half past nine, the doorbell rang and Harry quickly opened it.

"Hi, Hermione. Come in. I'm just getting the last of my things together."

Elinor smiled and looked at the Derbys. "I didn't realize that you were moving. Are you staying in the area?"

Lavender looked a bit awkward and then nodded. "Not too far. With Harry, er both boys, leaving, it's time for a change."

"How long have you been here?" asked Edward.

"Since Vernon and I married and that was straight out of university," replied Harry's aunt.

Edward smiled and then said, "We really should be off, and we don't know what traffic is going to be like getting into the city."

Vernon Derby smiled at the boy he had given shelter to for almost eleven years. "You remember what I taught you, boy, and you will do well. Mind your manners and always use a firm handshake. It sets a good impression."

Harry smiled. "I will, Uncle Vernon."

Vernon Derby patted the boy on the top of the head, shook Edward's hand, and then left the room. He hoped that he'd see him again. Just to know that he was well if nothing else.

"Aunt Lavender?"

"I'm fine Harry. I've packed some surprises for you in your trunk and… and a few other things too."

"Alright," said Harry. He waved to his aunt and then started toward the door. Edward had one end of his trunk while Harry had the other. He never saw Lavender slip Elinor a letter.

"I'll see you over Christmas," said Harry.

Lavender cleared her throat and said, "We'll be spending Christmas with Maggie this year. You will be able to stay at school."

Harry blinked. He'd forgot this was Aunt Maggie's year to host. Harry did hate visiting her. He would rather stay at school. "At the end of term then. Goodbye." With a quick wave, Harry Potter left Privet Drive.

The drive into London didn't take that long. The two children chatted about what little they knew about Hogwarts. Most of it coming from Hermione's book _Hogwarts, A History_.

After procuring two trolleys for the luggage, they loaded up their trunks and Hedwig's cage and slipped through the barrier with more than twenty minutes to spare. Edward helped them place their trunks in an empty compartment and they headed back down to the platform to say goodbye to Elinor.

She situated both children in front of the Hogwarts Express and took numerous photos. Hugging them both firmly she said, "I expect a letter soon telling me that you are both safe and where you were sorted. I hope that it will be together. Just remember that nothing says that even if you are in different houses that you cannot still be friends and Harry, unless you would rather stay at school, you are welcome to stay with us for the Christmas holiday." The whistle blew and she hugged them both one more time then shooed them toward the train.

They had just returned to their compartment when a chubby boy with brown hair and a round face slid open the compartment door and asked, "Is…is it all right if… if I sit in here? There… there doesn't seem to be room anywhere else."

Harry smiled at the nervous boy. He'd noticed that he was sent off at the station by an older woman. Since it was a Sunday, Harry wondered where his parents were. It was possible however that they did have to work.

"Sure no problem. I'm Harry and this is my best friend Hermione." He noticed that Hermione beamed at him when he said that. Dudley pretty much guaranteed that he had no friends at school and as much as his aunt and uncle tried to intervene, it was pointless. He also doubted that Hermione had any either. The one time they had gone to the park together near her house, Harry had left her alone to use the toilet and on his way back, he heard some boys teasing her, calling her a rabid beaver. Harry took her hand and they left after that.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. So you two already know each other?"

"We met at orientation and I've visited Hermione loads of times since and we send letters with my owl."

"I wish Gran would let me get an owl, but all I got was Trevor." He pulled a toad out of his pocket. Within two hops, the toad tried to escape, but Harry quickly caught him and they put him back in the terrarium in Neville's trunk.

It was then that Neville saw Harry's scar. The young boy squeaked and asked with great trepidation, "Are you… Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed. He hoped that this was not going to be the standard reaction. Mr. Granger told him to make sure to get to know people before they found out who he was, that way he would know if they wanted to be his friend or the friend of 'Harry Potter'. Mrs. Granger suggested that if the person stared at his scar or looked first for confirmation, he shouldn't waste his time. It reminded him of the fan girl conversation that Uncle Vernon had with him a few weeks prior. "Yes Neville, but most of what you heard was rubbish. I didn't do anything to get rid of Voldemort," Neville squeaked at the name. Harry looked at Hermione. They would have to work on that one. Neville seemed like a good bloke. "My mum died and that protected me so when Voldemort cursed me, it rebounded and he disappeared to wherever."

"He's dead," stated Neville still shuddering from hearing the name spoken aloud.

Hermione shook her head. "Professor Dumbledore told us, well, Harry and me, when we asked about it just after the orientation, he said that he was just temporarily disabled and someday he would be back but it could be tomorrow or in one hundred years, no one knows."

Harry smiled at Neville and said, "So if you don't mind Neville, I prefer just Harry and not all the rest. We were getting along just fine before so why don't we just go back to that and I'll be just Harry and you can be just Neville and that's just Hermione. Hogwarts students."

Neville nodded. Harry Potter wanted to be his friend and he was a good person too, not what he expected.

Soon the three were talking and hadn't even noticed that the train had long left London and was zooming up the English countryside.

"How rude," said Hermione.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry looking up from his trunk where he was searching for whatever Aunt Lavender had given him. Giving up until he got to school, he sat back down. Harry thought with all the time they'd spent together he knew Hermione pretty well and manners were important to her. He hoped that he'd not done something to offend her.

Neville answered. "This redheaded kid looked into our window and didn't look happy that we weren't who he was looking for."

"Probably looking for a friend," said Harry.

"Have you two ever played Gobstones?" asked Neville.

"We bought some," said Hermione. "My mum got us several sets when we were in London getting owl treats. That and a pack of exploding cards, but we've never played."

The three of them were sitting on the floor playing with the Gobstones when Harry noticed that Hermione was once again looking at the door. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"He's back and he's looking in the compartment again."

Harry turned around and as soon as the boy saw him, his face lightened and the compartment door slid open. In stepped a tall lanky red headed boy with pale blue eyes and a smudge of dirt on the end of his long nose. "Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry shot a look at Hermione. The red headed boy's eyes had yet to leave Harry's forehead. Neville, being quicker on the uptake than his gran gave him credit for, cottoned on to what was happening and realized that this is just what Harry had been talking about earlier.

Not being able to come up with a reason that they could ask the boy to leave, Harry said, "We're playing Gobstones. If you'd like to play, you're welcome to join us."

"Gobstones," said the boy. "That's a kid's game. I prefer Quidditch."

Having read a book on Quidditch that Mrs. Granger had picked up in London, Harry knew just a bit about the game and said, "Well, we can't play Quidditch in a train compartment can we? If you don't want to play, then you can leave or watch."

The boy frowned. Things were not going his way at all. If they'd been on time for the train, then he would be the one that found Harry Potter alone on the train. He would be in here with him and not these other two. His mum told him all about poor Harry Potter the orphan who was being raised by Muggles and how he'd need friends. Someone just like Ron to show him around.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." He looked at Harry ignoring Neville and Hermione.

Harry nodded. He was hoping that he would be sorted into a different house than this guy. "That's Neville by the window and this is my best friend, Hermione," he said taking Hermione's hand in his and not letting go. All three saw the look that crossed Ron's face at the mention that Hermione was his best friend. "And I'm Harry."

"Right Harry Potter. Do you really have that, you know, scar on your forehead?" He pointed at Harry's forehead.

"You'd know since you've been staring at it for the past five minutes," Hermione mumbled. Neville just snickered and then went back to cleaning up from where the Gobstones had squirt him. It seemed Hermione had a knack for the game.

"Yes," was all Harry said and then raked his fingers through his hair to try to cover his scar the best he could. He figured that he would let his hair grow out between now and the Christmas holidays and see what Mrs. Granger could do to cover it better. Aunt Lavender always liked it short since it was so unruly.

The lunch trolley came and Harry bought several kinds of sweets and then realized what the album that his aunt had placed in his trunk was for. The jumping frogs came with trading cards and the album contained several older cards. He wondered if it was hers or if it had belonged to his mother. Harry was hoping that she sent a note.

"I got Dumbledore," said Harry looking at his card.

"I've got three of him," said Ron biting into a frog. Hermione huffed. Ron had neither offered to pay nor had he asked if he could have a frog, he just helped himself. She handed Harry one of the sandwiches that her mother packed for them and a drink too.

"So how do you two know each other?" asked Ron as he watched Harry root through Hermione's rucksack. Harry pulled out two bags of crisps and the serviettes.

Deciding that the boy didn't need to know that they just met a month ago, Harry said, "I told you, we're best friends. I've stayed over at Hermione's house loads of times before." He handed Hermione a bag of crisps then stuck his straw through his juice box.

"What is that?" asked Neville.

"Oh, this is a juice box. Muggles use it to store drinks in it and then it goes in the bin when you're finished. Mine has apple juice in it and Hermione has blackcurrant," replied Harry.

"No pumpkin?" asked Ron incredulously.

Harry shuddered. Pumpkin pie was one thing, but juice didn't sound too appealing. Um, no. I've never seen pumpkin juice before."

"It's the best," declared Ron. "Better than that Muggle stuff anyway."

Hermione frowned and moved closer to Harry. She didn't particularly like this boy.

Eventually the call for them to change into their uniforms came from the head boy and within minutes, they pulled into Hogsmeade station.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"That's what happened on the train?"

Harry blinked. "We met Ron Weasley and Neville and learned pretty quickly what Ron's true colors were. We also had a run in with Draco Malfoy and his minions, but that pretty much went as you described."

"Oh and Ron did try to turn that ridiculous rat yellow," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "That didn't work, obviously. Idiot."

The writer frowned. She had retrieved her notes on their first year and was reviewing them to what they were telling her actually happened. "So you weren't friends with Ron Weasley?" That concept being incredibly foreign to her. She had been told that they were all inseparable and were now one big happy Weasley family.

"Merlin no," said Hermione. "Ron was… well like we said earlier, he was a traitorous bastard."

"Hermione, language," laughed Harry. She rarely cursed so it was always funny when she did. Oddly enough, it was usually the mention of Ron Weasley that led her to it.

"Sorry. But to answer your question, we met a wonderful friend on the train and learned that we did indeed not want to make friends with the wrong sort."

"What happened once you got off the train?"

*~*HP*~*

1 September 1991  
Hogwarts School

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' year! Firs' years over here!"

They all followed Hagrid down a narrow path that led to a black lake. A mass "Ooooooh!" was heard when the group saw the castle for the first time.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Hermione climbed into a boat and Harry helped Neville in. Unfortunately, for them, Ron decided to follow.

Ron sat on one of the seats and clearly indicated that he expected Harry to sit next to him. However, Neville realized at that moment certain sacrifices would have to be made to be Harry's friend and protecting him from people like Ron was one of them. Neville plopped himself down on the seat next to Ron and smiled at the grateful look that Harry gave him.

"Did you say something, Ron?" asked Hermione as she took tight hold of Harry's hand. The boats were all moving and it made her a bit uncomfortable.

Ron looked over at Neville and shook his head. "No, nothing."

For the rest of the ride Hermione regaled them with information about the lake that she learned while reading _Hogwarts, A History_.

The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a large opening in a cliff face. Through a dark tunnel and to a sort of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto a beach of rocks and pebbles.

"Everyone here?" called Hagrid. He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door opened at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. Harry and Hermione instantly recognized her as Professor McGonagall.

The group was handed off to her and she led everyone into a large entrance hall. There was a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors, the ceiling was so high that it was hard to see and the stone walls were lit with flaming torches.

They didn't stay in the entrance hall, but followed the professor into a small chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She left the chamber after eyeing Ron's smudged nose.

"They give us some sort of test," said Ron trying to impress Harry with his knowledge. "One of my brothers said you have to wrestle a troll, I just hope he was joking."

Professor McGonagall returned. She looked appraisingly at all of them one more time then said, "Now, form a line and follow me."

Making sure he had a firm grasp on Hermione's hand, the two of them followed Neville out to the entrance and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry was in awe. Thousands of candles were floating midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

They came to a stop at the front of the room, just before the head table.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years, setting a pointed hat on the top.

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. Secretly Harry was thinking that Aunt Lavender would never let something that old and frayed into her house and he wasn't all that sure Mrs. Granger would either.

The entire hall was silent and all of the teachers and older students were staring at the hat, as if waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

The pair didn't say anything; they just looked at each other and then back at the hat in shock. As they listened to its song, Harry realized that all he had to do was try on the hat and it would place him in the proper house.

"That's not so bad, and definitely not a troll," said Hermione in his ear.

"I wonder if it's ever sent anyone home before. What if I'm not any of those things?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "You're Harry, my best friend, and you are all of those things."

Professor McGonagall's voice caught their attention. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She looked at them one more time and then said, "Abbot, Hannah!"

It was the blonde girl with two plaits from the orientation. Next was another girl and then a boy. The line of first years was slowly thinning when she called out, "Granger, Hermione."

With one last squeeze of Harry's hand, Hermione all but ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

"I hope whatever house she's in, I'm not," said Ron.

Neville looked at the boy while Harry just shook his head. It was best not to respond to comments like that, especially considering he was thinking the same thing about Ron.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Harry clapped and smiled at her. He didn't notice the stunned faces at the staff table.

Then it was Neville's turn. He swallowed hard and nodded to himself as if trying to muster the courage to walk to the stool. The professor called out his name a second time and only after Harry nudged him forward, did he actually make progress.

"A Hufflepuff if there ever was one," said Ron into Harry's ear.

"Doesn't sound so bad to me," said Harry. "The hat said they were very loyal and not afraid of hard work."

"Naw, it's just a dumping ground for squibs. They just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings so they call them loyal."

It was then that Harry knew Ron was not headed to Hufflepuff. He doubted that loyalty was a trait he had in abundance.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"No bloody way."

Harry watched Neville run over to the table and sit next to Hermione. They were both smiling at him, hoping that he too would be joining them.

The repugnant blond boy with slicked back hair from the train was sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!"

Hushed whispers broke out throughout the hall all of them saying his name. He stepped forward. If Hermione and Neville could do it, then he could too. Just as he sat on the stool, the hat was dropped over his eyes.

A voice inside Harry's head began to speak. "So where shall I put you?"

_Not Slytherin_, Harry began to think. The last place he wanted to be was with the blond boy. _I'd like to go to Gryffindor with my friends._

"Yes, I can see that. Still, you could be great and Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness."

_No. Not Slytherin, Gryffindor._

"A word of advice before I sort you, I have a unique perspective on everyone in this school, by seeing into their minds, I can gauge their true intentions. Not all Slytherins are evil, merely ambitious and cunning. Just as that is true, not everyone outside of Slytherin is on the side of good."

_What about my friends? What about Hermione and Neville? _

"They are both steadfast enough to make Helga Hufflepuff proud, but Gryffindor is where they will do the most good. I do believe that you and Miss Granger will make a formidable team and the Longbottom boy will add balance. GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted in cheers and the loudest were coming from the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall's lips twitched and she nodded toward the house table. Harry ran all the way to his friends and took a seat between Hermione and Neville.

Hermione gave Harry a hug. "Mum will be pleased, Harry. I think she was afraid that we wouldn't be together. May I use Hedwig to send her a letter, she'll want one."

"Hermione," Harry said patiently, "we promised her that we would. If there is time tonight we can send it off, if not we'll do it tomorrow."

One of the last to be sorted was Ron and much to the dismay of the three friends, he too was sorted to Gryffindor.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"The rest of the feast happened pretty much as you wrote, except Ron was annoyed that neither Neville nor Hermione would move to make room for him, so we all had the great misfortune of sitting across from him."

"He and Dudley Derby had identical table manners," said Hermione. "We learned to wait until Ron was already seated before we sat, that way we wouldn't have to sit across from him."

"I felt a pain in my scar after looking up at the staff table and we all sang the school song. Percy Weasley walked us to Gryffindor tower and that was pretty much it. We didn't have time to write to Mum that night, but Hermione penned a note the next morning and we sent it off with Hedwig," explained Harry.

"I think the next significant event that you have is the troll," said Hermione as she leaned over her husband's shoulder and looked at the book.

"No, what about your first Potions lesson with Snape, getting a spot on the house Quidditch team or the duel Draco Malfoy tricked you into agreeing to, running from Mr. Filch, and finding the three headed dog?"

Harry looked at Hermione and blinked. Most of it was so inconsequential that it didn't matter, but there was a chance to set some of it straight. "Potions went down about the way you wrote, except I was able to answer the first two questions. Hermione and I read through the first few chapters in each of our textbooks before we left for term."

"The incident during flying lessons is different though," said Hermione.

*~*HP*~*

12 September 1991  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

"I don't think many of those tips are going to help, Hermione. I mean if I'd actually ever been on a broom before, maybe, but you're just making me more nervous." Hermione had taken to memorizing the whole of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ in hopes of learning to fly without ever having to actually touch a broom.

"Sorry," said the bright red witch.

"I didn't mean it like that," explained Harry. "I just don't want to think about it."

Just then, a barn owl swooped down in front of Neville with a package tied to his leg.

"It's from Gran. I wonder if I left anything at home."

Harry shook his head. "You've not mentioned not having something. Open it up and see what she sent."

He opened the parcel excitedly. Once the box was open, he reached in and pulled out a ball the size of a large marble. It was made of clear glass and looked to be filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he exclaimed. "Gran knows I forget things and this tells you if there's something you've forgot to do." Seeing the look of confusion on his friends' faces he explained, "I just need to hold it tight like this and if it turns red then… Oh bother." The white smoke in the ball suddenly turned scarlet.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Not to worry Neville. I've not noticed anything. Maybe you've just forgot to write her and this is her subtle way to remind you."

Ron, who was telling the table ad nauseam that he had been flying since he was a toddler, looked over at Neville's Remembrall and snatched it out of his hand.

"Ron, give Neville back his Remembrall," demanded Harry.

"I was just looking at it," said the boy shaking his head. He really needed to do something for Harry Potter to see what a looser the squib was then he could move on to the incessant know-it-all. He began to toss it up in the air and catching it.

Harry reached out and grabbed it midair then handed it back to Neville.

"What's going on?" asked Professor McGonagall. Sensing trouble, she came over to nip it in the bud.

"Just a misunderstanding, Professor," said Ron. "Neville must not have heard me ask to look at his gift."

With an eyebrow raised, the Transfiguration professor evaluated Ron. "I suggest in the future you concern yourself less with another's post and more on your homework." She turned and walked back to the head table.

At half past three that afternoon, the Gryffindors met Madam Hooch on the grounds for their first flying lesson. The Slytherins were also scheduled for the same time. Twenty brooms were lying on the ground evenly spaced a meter apart.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" barked the teacher. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry found a broom and stood with it to his right. Hermione was on one side and Neville was on the other. He looked down at the broom. It was old and some of the twigs were sticking out in odd directions.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

Harry's broom jumped into his hand. He looked left and Neville's was still on the ground. To his right he saw Hermione eyeing her broom nervously. He looked at her and nodded. Harry watched as she took a deep breath and said, "Up." Slowly, but surely, Hermione's broom rose into her hand.

"I did it," she whispered.

The pair smiled at each other and looked around at their classmates. Only about half so far had managed to get a reaction from their brooms and Harry wondered if they could smell fear. There was a snicker from his right. He looked up and followed Hermione's gaze. There was Ron "I've been flying since I learned to walk" Weasley shouting at his broom that was still firmly on the ground.

"I said UP!" yelled Ron. Suddenly his broom rose and instead of heading for the boy's outstretched hand, it whacked him in the nose, instantly breaking it.

Madam Hooch sighed and said, "You, you're a Weasley. I would have thought with the way your brothers fly you would know that brooms don't like to be yelled at. Off to the hospital wing with you to get your nose looked at." Ron frowned and with a vain attempt to stem the flow of blood with his robes headed off in a huff.

Again, Madam Hooch was providing them with entertainment. Draco Malfoy, the stuck up Slytherin that irritated them on the train, was being told that it didn't matter how his father had taught him to grip his broom, he was doing it wrong.

Finally, everyone had a broom in his or her hand. "Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard." She looked around then continued, "Keep your brooms steady, rise about a meter, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly."

The whistle blew and Harry, Hermione, and Neville were all about a meter off the ground and had started back down when Neville's broom suddenly developed a mind of its own, shot straight up, and inverted itself. Before Madam Hooch was able to react, Neville lost his grip and fell three meters to the ground.

"Damn, that's a problem with the older Shooting Stars." She wandered over to where Neville was sitting on the ground looking around stunned. "Longbottom, what's the damage?"

Neville stood and shook his head. "Just my pride, ma'am."

"That's the ticket. Now be a good boy and get back in the saddle. Use the broom that Weasley left. You shouldn't have any more trouble."

The teacher mounted her broom and took off after the wayward one. It wouldn't do to have Muggles finding a flying broomstick.

"Did you see the great lump?" said Malfoy as he burst out laughing. The Gryffindors did not find it funny. Immediately after being tossed from a defective broom, Neville was a meter feet off the ground giving it another go.

"Shut it, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Look!" said Malfoy snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing his gran sent him."

Neville checked his pocket and then groaned inwardly. He'd never be able to beat Malfoy in a fight. "Give it back, Malfoy," said Neville.

"Like you can make me," Draco scoffed.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had already leapt onto his broom and was a good ten meters in the air.

Taking a look skyward to confirm that the teacher was indeed not able to hear them, Malfoy said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

Harry leaned forward on his broom and took off after the Slytherin. "Give it here," he demanded.

"I don't think so. Catch." He threw the glass ball high into the air.

Harry saw the ball begin its descent. He pointed his broom handle in the direction of the ball and soon was gathering speed. The wind was rushing past his ears. He could just make out Hermione's voice calling out to him to be careful, but it didn't matter. All his focus was on catching that ball before it hit the ground. Just before it was sure to break, he stretched out his hand and caught it, a mere foot from the ground. He pulled hard on the broom handle and then rolled onto the ground with the Remembrall ensconced safely in his hand.

After a quick hug from his best friend and several pats on the back from the rest of his house, he looked up into the faces of two professors.

"HARRY POTTER!" came the yell from his head of house. She'd come down to see how her new Gryffindors fared with brooms and was witness to the entire incident.

"Have you ever been on a broom before, Potter?" asked the flying instructor.

He looked at Madam Hooch and shook his head. "No ma'am."

The two women shared a look that Harry didn't recognize and then McGonagall held out her hand. He immediately placed the ball into it. She rolled it around and looked at it carefully before handing it back to Neville. "It would be a shame for Potter's work to be a waste, Longbottom. Please keep better track of your possessions."

"Yes ma'am," the round faced boy squeaked out.

"Mr. Malfoy, that will be a detention tonight with Mr. Filch," stated Professor McGonagall.

"When my father-" Malfoy began.

"It will not do you any good to protest and your father will not be able to help you. I witnessed the whole incident." Her attention turned to the other adult present. "Rolanda, if I may borrow Potter please?"

"Of course." She looked at the class and said, "The rest of you, back on your brooms. Three meters up and form a single file line."

Harry took one last look at his friends and then silently followed his head of house. He had no idea what was going on. She didn't appear to be upset with him, at least not in the way that Uncle Vernon used to get, so he knew he wasn't in for an ear boxing, a detention at worst, but even then, he wasn't sure.

They stopped in front of the Charms classroom. She stuck her head in and politely asked Professor Flitwick if she could borrow Wood.

Wood turned out to be a burly Gryffindor student, at least fifth year, maybe sixth from what Harry estimated.

After leading the boys to an empty classroom, she broke out into a smile and said, "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

The older boy looked absolutely delighted. He eyed Harry carefully and nodded. "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," she said. "The boy is a natural. I've never seen anything like it. It was his first time on a broomstick too." She looked back at Wood and continued. "He caught a Remembrall a foot from the ground after a twenty meter dive and didn't even get a scratch. Charlie Weasley couldn't have even done that."

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" the boy asked.

"No, I've read about it, but no," Harry stammered.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained. With one last look at Harry she said, "I'll talk to the headmaster about seeing if we can't get you a broom. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say. …couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks after last year," the last was barely heard by the two boys.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"And that was actually how I got on the Quidditch team. If it hadn't been for Ron, Neville, and of course, Draco Malfoy, it might not have happened," said Harry smiling at the memory.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. "After all this time you're still pretty smug about it."

Harry just shrugged and grinned. They turned their attention back to the writer. They knew she would have questions, she always seemed to.

**A/N: **I've been away from home on an unexpected business trip for the past couple of weeks and in my rush to leave the house, I grabbed my laptop and completely forgot to swing by my home computer and save copies of After Sunrise and Breach of Trust to take with me. Sitting in my hotel room bored, I started typing. This story will not be updated an any regular schedule and will take a back burner to the other two once I return home.


	2. Year One, Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The ship you are about to embark on is the HMS H/Hr. If that is not your intended vessel, abandon ship now, there will be no life rafts provided.

This little plot bunny has been working its way around in my head since I read a short fic by Mathiasgranger called _The Potter Granger Manifesto_.

The following story is not Weasley friendly, consider yourself warned.

**Chapter 2**

19 August 2005  
Scotland

The Muggle woman looked at them and blinked. Frowning she looked back at her notes then at the pair sitting across from her. "So Neville wasn't sent to the hospital wing?"

Harry smiled sadly and shook his head. Over the course of the last hour, they had taken everything that this woman thought to be true and correct and trampled on it. They might as well have told her that the Earth was flat. "No, Neville might not have played for the house team, but he could hold his own."

Suddenly Hermione began to snicker. When the other two turned their attention to her, her cheeks turned pink and she said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about the time Fred charmed the obstacle hoops to shrink and poor Neville was stuck inside one of them. It is a wonder that he ever got on a broom after that first year considering all that happened to him."

Harry began to chuckle and shook his head. He looked at the writer and explained. "It cinched him around the middle and he was just stuck there like a doll on a stick. Arms were flailing, feet were kicking and he was yelling a string of curses at Fred and probably George too." He looked back at Hermione and asked, "When was that, first year?"

Hermione looked at her husband and grinned. "First year. It was the first really warm day of spring and all of us little firsties were out trying our new brooms."

Something caught the attention of the writer and she clarified. "You were allowed brooms? I thought first years weren't allowed brooms?"

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Hermione. "Most magical children own a broom by the time they are five." She looked at Harry and grinned, "Some even younger. Both Nimbus and Shooting Star make youth lines. The actual school policy is that first years are not permitted to bring a broom with them and no one may have one at the castle until he or she has received a permit from the flying instructor. It is a safety precaution really, but nothing more. What are they supposed to do, just watch the second through seventh years run the courses and play the pickup games?"

The writer shook her head. "I don't… Courses?" She looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione hoping one of them would explain.

"You-," Hermione looked at Harry, and then took the book out of his hands. She flipped through several sections reading here and there then handed the book back to her husband. "You don't really think that the seven members of each house team were the only ones that fly do you?"

"Well yes."

Harry shook his head and said, "Flying is an integral part of our culture. For those that can't Apparate or there is not a Floo connection available, we fly. If the only ones that ever used a broom were on the house teams that excludes a vast majority of our population."

Hermione took a sip of the tea that had been brought in several minutes earlier and thought about how to explain. "All day Sunday and on the Saturdays that didn't have a game, the pitch was open for anyone who had been approved by Madam Hooch. She's since retired, but the policy is still the same. There are several obstacle courses, races, different types of games, that sort of thing. Given the number of students attending school, it would be madness not to give them something constructive to do on the weekends. Your depiction of Fred and George was pretty accurate, toned down quite a bit, but you have the general measure of the two. Can you imagine what they would have been like with too much time on their hands?"

"I'd not thought about it," said the writer.

Harry shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. We thought it was one of the things that you changed to just make it easier to write."

"If the weekends were open, when did the teams practice?"

"Oh, that was assigned," replied Harry. "Gryffindor was Monday, Hufflepuff practiced on Tuesday, Ravenclaw had Wednesday and that left Thursday for Slytherin. The two teams playing on Saturday, if there was a game, split the Friday timeslot. So I had practice every Monday night and at least six Fridays each year. At least that is what the schedule was like while we were there. I don't know if it is still the same."

"Six games? I thought there were only three."

Harry ran his hands though his hair and sighed. "That is a lot of time and effort for only three games. We played each house twice and occasionally one or two of the other magical schools in Britain." Seeing her look of confusion he quickly added, "Hogwarts isn't the only magical school, but it is the oldest, largest, and in my opinion, the best. It is also the only one that has N.E.W.T. level classes. However, we are getting off topic. The point is, we played six games each and a seventh if our house was chosen by lottery to play one of the other schools."

The writer looked at the dicta-quill still moving quickly across the page of the notebook and then back at her own notes. Even if she couldn't really change anything, it would help next time a reporter asked a question. Deciding that it was time to leave the world of Quidditch behind she asked, "Did you duel Draco Malfoy at midnight?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know that I would call it a duel, but what happened was…"

*~*HP*~*

12 September 1991  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

"Seeker?" said Neville in awe as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Shhh," hushed Harry. "The team captain, Oliver Wood, wants to keep it a secret." Harry looked around to see if they could be overheard then added, "The first practice is next week."

Reaching across the two boys to get the carrots, Hermione added, "Just make sure that it doesn't interfere with your studies. If you get behind you'll lose your spot on the team."

Using a vast amount of restraint, Harry did not roll his eyes, but simply nodded and said, "Practice is only one day a week for the most part so you don't need to worry. Besides, I'm sure you'll make sure I don't get behind." Hermione was a bit over zealous with her studies from what Harry could tell and she made sure that most of her year mates stayed up on their homework.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and said, "I have no intention of squandering my opportunity to attend Hogwarts, Harry. I would like to think that you wouldn't as well."

Before Harry could respond a drawl came from behind, "You cost me a detention, Potter. When my father hears about-"

He stopped speaking when Harry, Hermione, and Neville started to laugh. Harry gestured for him to continue with his hand. "Please, Malfoy. Carry on. I'd like to hear about how you are going to tell your daddy"

The blond boy sneered and said, "At least I have one. Yours is dead, Longbottom's has gone mad, and we won't bother to discuss the Mudblood." Malfoy looked to either of his side and saw the two goons he hung out with snickering at his joke.

Harry wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he felt Neville tense next to him. Whatever the Slytherin said, it must have been bad.

"At least we don't need to run to daddy to fix our problems like we are still in nappies," retorted Harry.

The two goons were still snickering and Malfoy had to hit them both across the chest in order for them to stop. "Shut it you two." He turned his attention back to Harry. Have you ever heard of a wizard's duel before, Potter?"

"Of course he has," came a voice from behind them. Harry, Hermione, and Neville turned to look and groaned collectively inward at the inclusion of Ron Weasley in their conversation. "I'm his second. Who's yours?"

Before Harry could protest, Malfoy looked at the two goons and pointed to the one on his left. "Crabbe. Midnight in the trophy room." The three Slytherins quickly left the table leaving the other three to glare at Ron.

"What did you just do?" demanded Hermione.

Ron looked at her and attempted to sit between Harry and Neville. It was not the first time it had happened and as if choreographed, both boys slid closer to each other, leaving almost no space. Unfortunately, it left room for Ron to sit on his other side and before Hermione could move also, Ron forced his way in.

"Why did you accept this duel thing for me Ron?" asked Harry.

"Why do you think? You can't let that git talk to you like that," he replied piling copious amounts of food on to his plate then began to eat.

The three friends pushed their plates back in disgust and Harry turned to Neville, "So, what is a wizard's duel?"

Ron started to speak, but Harry pointedly ignored him.

Neville replied, "In a real one, there are all kinds of rules and restrictions, but neither of you really know enough magic to do much. If you get an opening, punch him in the nose."

"Neville," admonished Hermione who had moved to the far side of her friend and as far away from Ron as possible.

"What? You don't understand what it is he said about you, Hermione. That word he used, it is the worst insult there is. Harry is defending your honor."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the seriousness that her friend was taking this. Her honor, as far as she was concerned, was very well intact. "You do realize that midnight is well after curfew and if we are caught, we'll lose loads of house points. House points that I earned, mind you."

"Hang on," came Ron's voice which was somewhat distorted as his mouth was full of food. "Who said you were coming? I'm Harry's second." While he was talking, bits of food sprayed on Harry and even Neville.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. That's uncivilized," snapped Hermione.

To make a point, Ron took another bite and began to chew with his mouth open while looking directly at Hermione.

The girl in question shook her head and left the table. "I'll see the two of you later."

"A person can't eat in peace with her harping all the time."

Harry braved looking at Ron and said, "Hermione is my best friend and I would appreciate it if you didn't agree to anymore duels for me. I am very capable of deciding on my own thanks." Harry stood and walked out of the Great Hall with Neville right behind him.

Neville spent the rest of the evening giving Harry pointers such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." If it wasn't Neville prattling on with advice, it was avoiding Ron or listening to Hermione mumble about boys and their egos.

Finally, it was half past eleven and Harry and Neville started to make their way down the stairs to the boys' dormitories and into the common room. It was there that they met Hermione who was wearing a pink dressing gown and a frown. "I suppose that you are really going to do this then?"

"I don't think that I have much of a choice, Hermione. Ron's already accepted," replied Harry.

"Oh, well if Ron thinks it's a good idea you had better do it then," she snapped. Seeing the look of hurt on Harry's face, she quickly added. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just worried. What if he knows some real hexes? What if he's doing this to get you in trouble?"

"I'd thought of that," said Harry, "but Ron agreed and I think I have to at least show." He looked at her then added, "You're coming with us, aren't you?"

"Of course," and she removed her dressing gown to reveal street clothes. Upon seeing the surprised expressions of the two boys she said, "You didn't expect me to wait down here looking like I was about to go for a stroll around the castle did you? It would have looked suspicious."

A shuffle caught their attention and for a moment they thought that Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor fifth year prefect, had caught them. Ron walked noisily into the room and looked at both Neville and Hermione in irritation. Deciding to address the latter he said, "You! Go back to bed! You'll just be in the way."

Figuring that there was no way that they were going to be getting rid of Ron anytime that night, Harry said, "Come on." He pushed open the portrait and they climbed through the hole.

They weren't three meters out of the portrait hole when Hermione started again. "This is a bad idea, Harry. We're going to be on the train home tomorrow," she hissed in a whisper.

"Will you just go away!" shouted Ron.

Before Hermione could yell back at him Neville said, "Shut up, I heard something."

The group stopped and listened. There was nothing, but before Ron could laugh at the others, Harry looked at him sharply and took off for the trophy room. Several long corridors and many staircases later, they arrived on the third floor and made their way into the trophy room.

It was dark and very quiet. "He's not coming, Harry," said Hermione.

"Maybe he got caught out of bounds," supplied Neville as he looked at the various trophies and smiling at the Quidditch cup with his dad's name engraved.

"Chickens more like it. Knew better than to face Harry," boasted Ron.

Lips pursed, Hermione shook her head. "We should head-"

She never got to finish as a voice drifted in from the hall. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

"Filch", Harry mouthed. He took Hermione by the hand and started down one of the long corridors that led out of the trophy room at a run. They came to a junction of three corridors and Harry ducked into an alcove behind a suit of armor, still dragging Hermione along behind him. Pressing themselves against the stone wall, they made room for the other two boys. Neville slipped in and doubled over attempting to catch his breath. Ron came into view and without slowing down first, attempted to join them. He grabbed Neville around the waist and toppled them both into the suit of armor.

"RUN!" yelled Harry, again pulling Hermione along like a children's toy. One corridor, two and then another. Finally, they were at a dead end with five doors in front of them each with a brass plaque containing a phrase in a language that Harry did not recognize. A quick try on all five door showed that they were locked.

"They're all locked!" complained Ron.

"If you hadn't agreed to this ridiculous duel in the first place, we wouldn't be here," snapped Hermione. She watched as Ron pulled on the door handle as if that would unlock the door somehow. She shoved him aside, pulled out her wand and said, "Honestly, don't you ever read? Alohomora!" With a soft click, the door opened. The four of them piled inside and Hermione relocked the door.

While Neville and Ron were looking over the room they had just entered, Harry and Hermione pressed their ears to the door to see if they could discern if Filch had left. Suddenly the door rattled as if someone was attempting to open it from the outside. It stopped and they heard him move down to the next door.

"He thinks this door's locked," said Harry in a soft whisper. I think it'll be okay. We'll just give him a bit and then we can sneak back to Gryffindor tower.

All of a sudden, Neville whimpered.

"Neville, hush," hissed Hermione. "I can't hear if he's left the corridor or not."

"Har…Harry… Harry," the boy croaked. Not being able to speak, Neville took hold of Harry's head and physically turned him so he was looking out into the room.

"Neville cut it out. What is the mat…? Uh, Hermione,"

"What?" She turned around and looked at where Harry was pointing. There in front of them was a monstrous dog. Its head grazed the ceiling and all three of its heads were looking intently at the four children.

"Must go now," squeaked Neville.

"I think that… that's a good idea," said Harry as he fumbled for the door. He heard Hermione release the lock and then they tumbled out into the corridor grabbing Ron, who had been frozen in terror.

Harry slammed the door shut and Hermione relocked it. The three took off running as fast as dragging Ron along behind would allow. They didn't stop until they were looking at the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," yelled Harry. "Pig snout!"

"You don't have to yell," she admonished as she swung forward on her hinges.

The three friends made their way to the couch in front of the fire and collapsed on it leaving the armchair for Ron. "I think I'll leave that part out when I write to Mum next," said Hermione catching her breath.

"Might be best not to mention it," muttered Harry still breathing hard.

Neville started mumbling incoherently under his breath all the while shaking his head and using his arms to mime a large animal snapping its jaws, much in the way young children imitate crocodiles. Wondering if his friend had gone round the twist, Harry figured that he best get Neville up to bed.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping something like that locked up at a school?" said Ron finally regaining the ability to speak.

Her bad temper taking over, Hermione looked at him and snapped, "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Harry looked at her and took her hand in his to calm her down a bit. "The floor?" he suggested.

"Standing on?" said Ron incredulously. "Standing on? I wasn't looking at his feet. I was too busy with its heads."

Rolling her eyes and turning to look directly at Harry, Hermione said, "Not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It was obviously guarding something." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's stunned expression, stood and headed to the girls' staircase. She turned back to look at Ron and said, "I hope you're pleased with yourself. You could have been killed, or worse, got the rest of us expelled." With that, she turned on her heel and headed up the stairs.

Ron sat there for several moments opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Finally, he shook his head and said, "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?" He turned to Harry for support only to be met with a pair of blazing green eyes.

Without a word, Harry took Neville by the arm and helped him into the boys' dormitory. Instead of drifting off to sleep immediately, he lay in bed thinking about what Hermione had said, thinking about what could possibly be hidden beneath that trap door.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"So you weren't opposed to Harry meeting Draco?" asked the writer comparing once again the story that she was being told to her old notes.

Hermione snorted. "Opposed? I was set against it, but I knew that there wasn't really an option, that is why I was dressed properly."

"And you didn't get locked out when the Fat Lady left her frame or find Neville in the hall?"

Shaking his head, Harry said, "Hermione was actually invited, which is more than I can say for Ron. Neville, well, we wouldn't have left him behind. Never did when we could help it."

"Except when you petrified him at the end of first year," the writer supplied.

Hermione winked at Harry and grinned. "It wasn't Neville that I petrified, but we are getting ahead of ourselves."

Shaking his head at the memory, Harry chuckled then looked back at the Muggle woman sitting across from him and said, "Suffice to say, while I was challenged to a duel by Malfoy, chased through the castle by Filch, and met Fluffy, the circumstances of how it happened and why are completely misrepresented in your book. At this point it became obvious to everyone in first year that Ron was only useful when he was asleep and even then, Minerva had to place a permanent Silencing charm on his bed."

"The story goes that Seamus Finnegan's mother sent a Howler to the Headmaster because her son was falling asleep in class since he wasn't sleeping at night," said Hermione with a chuckle. "I don't know if it's true, but Minerva did add the charm."

"Ahh, Mrs. Finnegan is a lovely woman, I've met her several times and if she did indeed send the Howler, I owe her a debt of gratitude," said Harry with a smile.

Hermione snorted into her hand and then shook her head. She'd met her too and there were few alive that wouldn't do what the woman demanded. Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "So you wanted to know about the troll?"

"I suppose you are going to tell me that Ron insulted you," said the writer.

"Yes, that is true."

"And Harry and Ron rescued you from the creature."

"Not exactly, but trolls are sentient so technically they are beings," informed the witch.

"Hermione," said Harry with a tone of exasperation. He knew she couldn't help it, but there was a time and place.

"Oh," she looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"Anyway," said Harry shaking his head. "We were in Charms…"

*~*HP*~*

31 October 1991  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

Much to the chagrin of the three friends, Ron was still following after them, constantly. No matter how many times Harry told him to 'Sod off', the red head was convinced that Harry was not talking to him. To make matters worse, he always had a disparaging comment to make about Harry's two best friends. While Neville just took it for what it was worth, Harry knew that Ron was starting to get to Hermione. In addition to becoming clingy and try to melt into his side when Ron was around, she was beginning to shy away from everyone like she did when he first met her. Other than in class answering the teacher's questions or when alone with Harry and Neville, Hermione stopped talking. It was getting to the point where he considered sending Hedwig off with a letter to Mrs. Granger to get her advice.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap from across the classroom. Somehow, she ended up paired with Ron for this exercise. With the way the boy was flailing his arms about everyone was lucky he hadn't put someone's eye out with his wand. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

What happened next Harry didn't know. His attention was brought back to his own partner when Seamus Finnegan, a sandy-haired Irish boy who was in Gryffindor, prodded the feather that they were supposed to be levitating with his wand and it immediately caught fire. The next thing he knew, Professor Flitwick was bouncing up and down clapping as Hermione sent her feather skyward and it danced above their heads.

As soon as class was over, Hermione gathered up her books, got away from Ron as quickly as she could, and waited outside the door for Harry and Neville.

"I don't know how you can put up with her," said Ron as Harry walked toward the door and the two of them headed out of class. Harry said nothing, so Ron continued. "She's an absolute nightmare, it's no wonder no one can stand her. I know why you do it. How else are you going to get her to help you with your homework, but she has to know that she has no friends."

"Go away, Weasley!" Harry looked up when he realized that they were in the corridor. The heartbroken look on Hermione's face told him that she had not only heard everything that Ron said, but believed it to be true. Tears welled in her eyes; she dropped her bag, and took off down the corridor at a run.

"HERMIONE!" Harry called after her, but she never looked back.

Neville bent down immediately and picked up Hermione's books. He shook his head and figured that he'd leave this to his friend. However, when Harry was finished with the red headed git, it would be his turn.

"What did you say that for? Why would you say that? She heard you!" spat Harry through clinched teeth.

"Why else would you let her hang around with us?" said Ron irritably.

"She's my best friend and it's you that hangs around us," replied Harry his fists clenching. Eyeing the red heads long nose, Harry's fist made contact and the other boy began to bleed.

Before anything else could happen, Professor Flitwick exited the classroom and stepped between the three boys. "Not fighting are we, boys?"

"Ron upset Hermione, told her that Harry and I weren't really her friends and she's run off," supplied Neville hoisting up Hermione's bag as evidence.

Flitwick eyed all three of them carefully. "Mr. Weasley, I believe that you have a class to get to. Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, perhaps you can locate Miss Granger. Not to worry about history. I will explain the matter to your head of house."

Ron didn't need telling twice, he all but ran to his next class.

It took an hour and several unpleasant conversations with the castle portraits and ghosts, but Harry and Neville were finally able to find Hermione. She had shut herself into a cubical in a girls' toilet.

"How do you suppose we get her out?" asked Neville as they stood outside the door.

"No idea. I can call to her I reckon." He covered his eyes with his hands and slowly opened the door with his foot. "HERMIONE!" Harry called. The only sound he was met with was sobbing. "Hermione, if you don't come out, I, er, we are coming in."

"My gran's gonna kill me if she finds out I was in a girls' toilet," mumbled Neville as he watched Harry.

There was still no reply from within. With his eyes still covered, Harry yelled, "If anyone other than Hermione is in there, we're coming in." Figuring that since none of the girls came out and gave him a what for that they were safe; Harry grabbed Neville and said, "Come on."

"It's cleaner in here than in the boys'," noted Neville as he looked around.

"We can discuss the merits of one against the other later, let's get her out of the cubical," said Harry slightly incredulous. He walked over to the only shut door and knocked. "I know you're in there. I'll crawl under if you don't open up."

"Go away, Harry," came a muffled voice.

Looking back at Neville, who was already on his hands and knees resigned to what they had to do, Harry knelt then slipped under the partition. They found Hermione with her knees drawn up under her chin as she leaned against one of the cubical walls. They took a seat on either side of her. "Why would you believe him, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It does seem rather silly that you suddenly started believing anything that Weasley has to say," pointed out Neville.

She still didn't say anything. "Look Hermione," started Harry. "Me and Neville, we appreciate that you are willing to look over our homework for us, but if you never did it again, we'd still be best friends."

She slowly lifted her head and said, "Neville and I, Harry, it's Neville and I." A knowing look crossed Harry's face and the corners of her mouth turned slightly upward. "You did that on purpose."

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling his best friend into a hug, Harry said, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." That was when he noticed the dark patch on her hair and the stain on her face. "Uh, Hermione, what happened?"

"Peeves came in here a bit ago. He was throwing ink pellets at me."

"Can you clean it off?" asked Neville as he stood and unlocked the door.

"Yes, he got Parvati and Morag last week. A Hufflepuff prefect cleaned them up. I think I remember," she said more nodding to herself.

"Okay, then," said Harry as he followed Neville out of the cubical and towards the door. "We're just going to wait outside and then we can go to the feast. It's about to start."

"I'm sorry," said Hermione looking at her shoes.

Harry shook his head. "Don't be. Aunt Lavender was never comfortable celebrating since it was the night my parents were killed and after learning what actually happened, I'm not in a hurry to go sit and pretend to be happy about the fact they sacrificed their lives so Voldemort could be defeated or whatever it is that happened."

"Well, why don't we just go get some dinner and then go back to the common room? We don't have to stay for the party after," said Hermione.

Neville nodded. Seeing that his friends agreed, Harry said, "If you don't mind, I'd like that. We'll wait outside." The last was said to Hermione.

Just as they reached the door, Hermione called, "The spell takes a while to clean off. Go gets us some seats and something to eat before Ron eats everything on the table. I'll be there in a bit."

"She has a point," said Neville. "With as late as we are, the only seats open might be the ones across from him." The two boys hurried off to the Great Hall leaving Hermione alone.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"You just left her there?" the writer asked.

"We had no way of knowing that a troll was let loose in the castle and besides, you don't understand how important it was not to have to get the left over seats," defended Harry.

Hermione snorted. "The table would fill, but not the seats opposite Ron. No one wanted to watch him eat. Back in our third year one of the sixth year girls decided that she needed to lose a bit of weight. Louvenia sat across from Ron during dinner for a few weeks and had no problems reaching her goal."

"So you and Neville headed down to the Great Hall," supplied the writer.

*~*HP*~*

31 October 1991  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

"Budge over," said Harry.

"We aren't going to all three fit here," said Neville as he and Harry squeezed in to two spaces at the end of the table.

"It's either make it work or sit by Ron, and I know I don't want to be near him right now and I doubt that Hermione does either. Do you think that I finally got it across to him that I don't want to be friends when I punched him in the nose?" He grabbed a third plate and began to fill it before things disappeared.

Neville shook his head. "I'd like to think yes, but I doubt it. At best you probably got us a couple days off."

No sooner did Harry help himself to a jacket potato then Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, came running into the room announcing his presence by banging open the doors. As soon as the room went silent, he called out, "Troll, in the dungeons. I thought you ought to know." In the blink of an eye, he had fainted.

Panic swept the room and students were attempting to run out of the Hall. Professor Dumbledore quickly stood and shot purple sparks into the air followed by several loud bangs in order to gain everyone's attention. "Prefects will lead your houses back to the dormitories."

As Harry and Neville entered the queue to return to Gryffindor tower, Harry suddenly realized Hermione didn't know. "Neville, we've got to go back for Hermione."

"We can't Harry." He looked around for a solution then saw Percy Weasley directing students. "We'll tell Percy where she is and he can tell one of the professors. One of them will go get her."

Harry quickly made his way to the redheaded prefect and explained the situation. "There is nothing that can be done about it, Potter. The teachers are busy and don't have time to find a first year who has got it in her head to wander off. All students were supposed to be at the feast. If she had been where she was supposed to be, this wouldn't have happened. Once Professor McGonagall is no longer occupied with more pressing matters, I will inform her of the situation and the proper points will be deducted for Granger's disregard of the rules. Now get back in line."

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but Percy wanted to deduct house points because she was in the toilet?" asked the writer incredulously.

Harry and Hermione only nodded.

"And… and he didn't bother to tell anyone that there was a missing student?"

The pair just shook their heads in the negative.

*~*HP*~*

31 October 1991  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

The two boys moved to the back of the line. "We've got to go get her," insisted Harry.

Using all of his resolve, Neville nodded and pointed to the Hufflepuffs that were headed down the corridor that they needed. The two boys joined them then slipped into a deserted alcove to wait for the area to clear.

"What is your plan?" asked Neville.

"Uh," Harry looked at his friend. He didn't have one. "Don't have one. I reckoned that we'd just go tell Hermione then head back to the common room." Harry made his way back to the toilet that they had left not so long ago.

"Can you smell something?" asked Neville.

A horrible smell permeated the air. "Uh, that's horrible. They must have left open the entrances to the dungeons to find the troll."

Suddenly a high-pitched scream came from the up the corridor. "HERMIONE!" called Harry.

Harry ran the rest of the way to and threw open the door. There, huddled under one of the sinks was Hermione as a twelve-foot troll loomed over her with his club held high.

Without thinking about what he was going to do, Harry climbed onto one of the sinks and jumped onto the troll's back. Grabbing hold around its neck with one hand, he stuck his wand up its nose hoping to buy his best friend a bit of time. "GO!" he yelled while the troll bucked and grabbed as it endeavored to dislodge its passenger.

Slowly crawling out from under the sinks, Hermione proceeded to make her way to the door where Neville stood watching the situation wide eyed. "What are we going to do? Hermione asked of Neville when she made it to the door.

The troll continued to attempt to get Harry off its back and was now wildly swinging its club in hopes that it might work. The only thing that it had accomplished so far was to destroy two of the cubicles and all of the sinks.

"Can't you do a spell or something?" asked Neville as they moved away from the water that was now spraying from the broken taps.

"I dropped my wand. It's over there somewhere," she said in frustration as she pointed to the pile of rubble that was once the sink she once huddled under.

All of a sudden, the troll swung its club high over its head and in doing so, lost its balance on the slippery wet floor. With a great THUD, it fell to the ground and Harry was barely able to roll out of the way of not only the large body falling on him, but the massive club as well.

Seeing the unattended weapon suddenly inspired Neville. With a determined expression, he pushed up his sleeves and proceeded to use the only charm he knew. Suddenly the club took flight and they watched as Neville Longbottom canceled the spell and it dropped directly on the trolls head.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione when they all had time to catch their breath.

Harry carefully walked over and extracted his wand from the fallen troll's nose. He immediately stuck his wand under the spray of the broken tap and washed it off. "I don't think so. It looks knocked out. Maybe you should just go find your wand and then we can go back upstairs."

Scurrying over the pile of rubble, Hermione dug through the debris and extracted her wand. Once she was back at her friends' side, she latched on to Harry's hand and did not intended to let go anytime soon. Before they could decide what to do next, Professor Dumbledore came bursting into the room followed closely by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape.

Dumbledore quickly bent over the troll then looked at the three students. "I presume that you have a good reason for being out of your common room?"

Neville squeaked, but was unable to answer as he looked at the four professors. Clearing his throat, Harry replied, "Yes sir."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. He turned to Professor Snape and said, "Severus please take care of this situation while I escort everyone else to my office. I am sure that it is a superb story."

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"We had our first of many visits to the headmaster's office where we told him the whole story starting from the situation in class and ending with Neville's spectacular use of levitation. I think Filius was particularly proud," finished Hermione.

"That means you didn't lock it in with her in the first place or lie to Professor McGonagall. I'd always been confused about why that happened. It didn't make sense that you just wouldn't say that the boys knew you were in the toilet and came to tell you about the troll on the way up to your common room," said the writer shaking her head.

"Exactly," said Harry. "Neville and I each earned five house points for bravery and Ron got several nights of detention with Filch."

"We don't know for sure, but since he didn't really speak to us for a long time after that, we think that either Professor Dumbledore or Minerva had a talk with Percy too," added Hermione.

The writer looked at the pair across from her. This was turning out to be a most interesting afternoon. She couldn't help but wonder what they would tell her next.

**A/N 1: **I've had several people ask me if I was going to kill off the same people as in canon. That is specific to each character, so the best I can answer is some of them. As to the question, will anyone die that did not do so in the book series, yes. Since Harry and Hermione are sitting down, having a chat with the writer, and Hermione's parents brought over the books, it is safe to assume that they make it through, along with Hermione's grandmother. Also, since Hermione has already informed all of us that Ron is dead. Ron is, well, he's dead.

**A/N 2:** The idea of Harry's story being sold to the unsuspecting Muggle public is not original, and has been done recently in Chemprof's _Notebooks and Letters_, Mathisgranger's _The Potter Granger Manifesto_, Pstibbons' _The Writer_, and there is even a story on Portkey where Uncle Vernon sells it to the publishers himself and keeps the money. Unfortunately, the title of that story escapes me. I am sure that there are several others that I have not mentioned, but hopefully my tale with Molly Weasley involved is just different enough that you find it interesting.

**A/N 3:** There are several Weasley lovers out there that think I am a bit harsh on Mrs. Weasley. I respect your opinion, but disagree. In Prisoner of Azkaban, she freely admitted to not only Ginny, but Hermione, that she used love potions to attract Arthur. So, in essence, she was saying that she took his freedom of choice away from him. She forced someone who was not interested in her, to be interested in her. Any relationship at that point became non consensual. It is disturbing and a horrible lesson for anyone, much less to boast about it to your daughter. I have trouble accepting someone who did that as a paragon of goodness and light.


	3. Year One, Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The ship you are about to embark on is the HMS H/Hr. If that is not your intended vessel, abandon ship now, there will be no life rafts provided.

The following story is not Weasley friendly, consider yourself warned.

**Year 1 Chapter 3**

19 August 2005  
Scotland

The writer looked across the small table separating her from the pair and shook her head. This was supposed to be a story she knew. One that she knew like it was her own, but the news of their true relationship with Ron was so startling, that she was having a hard time accepting all the changes. "You'll have to forgive me. This is all so new. When I was first approached to write this story, Harry's story, I was told that it was a sort of coming of age tale about a boy and his two best friends. It was made clear very early on that those two best friends were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It is going to take some time to get used to the idea that Ron was not as I was led to believe."

Harry glanced at his wife and with a gentle squeeze of her hand, looked at the writer and replied, "I understand that it is all coming to you as a shock and we aren't even halfway through first year yet, but I am sure that you can see why we were concerned with the direction your books took."

"We are sorry that it went on for as long as it did," stated Hermione. "We really should have read them as they were released."

The writer nodded. There were still a few more things she needed to know about their first year. "You mentioned that Professor Snape found you with the troll, did you notice at that time that his leg was bloody?"

Harry looked confused. "Why would he have had a bloody leg?"

Leaning over and showing him the passage in the book, Hermione explained, "She thinks that Snape was trying to learn what protections were guarding the stone. You remember, Flamel's stone."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

"By mid November Harry was playing in his first Quidditch match and he was brilliant," supplied Hermione as she found the appropriate chapter in the book. "Most of it is in here. Since he had to miss the game because he was in detention with Filch for flailing his wand around in Transfiguration, we didn't have to worry about dealing with Ron. Augusta sent Neville a pair of Omnioculars so we could keep track of the game better and he was kind enough to share them with me. We watched as Harry's broom began to buck him off and figuring that it was one of the older Slytherins, I scanned their stands. I was surprised to see Snape muttering under his breath and maintaining eye contact with Harry's broom."

"Right, because Professor Quirrell was trying to kill him," supplied the writer.

Harry shook his head. "That would have been a little too obvious, even for him. It turns out that Marcus Flint's older brother had come to see the game and he was sitting in the same section as Snape. Slytherin was already loosing pretty badly at that point and he wanted to make sure that they won, at any cost." Harry gestured to his wife and began to snicker. "Hermione ran him over when she set fire to Snape's robes."

The afore mentioned witch raised an eyebrow. "Not one year went by that you didn't have some sort of near fatal broom accident," sighed Hermione, then she grinned at a memory. "I still can't believe that you didn't choke on the Snitch."

"So you did at least actually catch it in your mouth?" clarified the writer.

"I think catch is a little generous," teased Hermione, "considering that he fell on it, but he did."

"Thanks, Hermione," muttered Harry.

"Anytime. Just keeping you humble."

"Right. Anyway, the next day, the three of us were invited for tea with Hagrid."

*~*HP*~*

17 November 1991  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

"We need to hurry or we'll have to stay there through dinner and I don't think that I can stomach more than tea," commented Neville.

"I know what you mean," said Harry as they headed through the portrait hole and out towards Hagrid's hut. "I don't think my teeth have recovered from the rock cakes he tried to give us."

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and they immediately heard barking. Turning to the sound of Hermione's giggle, Harry asked, "What?"

Neville had jumped behind Harry and was looking at the door with fright. Upon seeing the amused looks on his friends' faces, he said, "What? You two didn't have to stare down that dog."

Trying unsuccessfully to hide her grin, Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Neville. I didn't realize that you would have flashbacks every time you heard a dog bark."

The door lurched open and Hagrid's face appeared before them beaming. "Hello you three. Don' mind Fang. He's jus' glad we've got some company."

They sat and talked about how classes have been going since the first time they had visited him. Harry told him of Snape's lessons.

"Not ter worry. Snape, he don' seem ter like many students," assured Hagrid.

"But he hates me," said Harry.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Taking his eyes off the huge dog that was staring at him, Harry said, "Snape tried to jinx my broom yesterday."

Before Hagrid could protest, Hermione jumped in and said, "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! Professor Snape wasn't even blinking. That is one of the key parts. It was him."

"I'm telling' yeh, yer wrong," said Hagrid. "Snape is a teacher and he isn' goin' ter go 'round hexin' students."

Figuring that they weren't going to get anywhere, Harry picked up the previous day's Prophet and asked, "Hagrid, do you mind if I read this?"

Neville grinned, "Still haven't read your current event for Binns yet?"

"Haven't had time," said Harry. "We had an extra practice on Friday because of the game." Thinking that Hermione was going to start tutting, he quickly assured her that he would get on the assignment right after dinner.

"Go ahead," the large man said with a chuckle, "I don' wan' yeh in trouble with Hermione now. Use it fer yer homework."

"Thanks Hagrid," replied Harry. Just as he was about to fold it and slip it into Hermione's ever present book bag, he saw the headline. "Hang on. It says that there was a break in at Gringotts."

"Goblins are right upset 'bout it too," said Hagrid. "Didn' take nothin' though."

Harry read the short article then handed it over to Hermione. "1 August. That was the day we were there. We even went into the bank. I wonder if we saw the thief."

"The vault had been emptied earlier in the day," said Hermione. "Well this doesn't tell us anything."

"I wonder what it was," said Neville.

"It won' do yeh any good to think 'bout it. It's Professor Dumbledore's business and between him and Nicolas Flamel. You three need ter be leavin' it alone," said Hagrid firmly.

Harry saw Hermione watching him and he realized that she'd figured out that he knew something about it. He knew that she would corner him later as there would be no point in doing it now. It wouldn't do them any good to point out to Hagrid that he had just given them a major clue as to what was going on.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

The writer poured herself another cup of tea and began nibbling on a scone. "You didn't discuss the dog?"

"Fluffy? No," stated Harry, "admitting that we were out of bounds, violating curfew, and had planned an illegal duel was not something that would have gone over well, even with Hagrid. Besides, it is much more fun to let our imaginations run away with us than have someone spell it out."

The writer chuckled and said, "That is true."

"Nothing exciting happened the rest of term. I told Hermione and Neville about the little package that Hagrid picked up from Gringotts when he took me to buy my school supplies," said Harry.

"We'd pretty much decided that whatever it was, the dog was guarding it. I think that our final conclusion was that the trapdoor led to a room with a huge safe in it," added Hermione with a self-deprecating chuckle. "That was not even close, but it does tell for a good story."

Nodding in agreement, Harry said, "That is true." After thinking for a moment, Harry said, "The Saturday before end of term exams, we played our second game. It was against Hufflepuff. After we were ahead by three hundred, the girls stopped scoring and I was trying to find the Snitch just to put them out of their misery."

"That was a horrible game," said Hermione, "and cold too. Luckily, Hagrid came to the game and Neville and I sat on either side of him. We both huddled under his coat and I cast a Heating Charm."

"Speak for yourself," said Harry looking at his wife. "We didn't have Heating Charms on the brooms. My hand was almost frozen and wouldn't close around the Snitch. I was convinced that it would take all of Christmas hols to defrost." He turned his attention to the writer and stated, "Autumn term was over and after a small confrontation with Ron about my holiday plans, we joined the queue outside Minerva's office and Flooed home."

"Floo?"

Hermione frowned. "I thought you had been made aware of the varying types of magical travel." Sitting up straight, she began, "The Floo system is travel by fireplace. There is a series of Runes inlaid into each fireplace on the inner hearth that is specific to said location. By using a charmed magical powder that activates the Runes, a person calls out the name of the destination and travel is enabled," said Hermione in her standard lecture tone.

The writer blinked. That had been a somewhat surreal experience. She'd written Hermione lecturing about some obscure fact or another in her books, but never thought she, herself, would be subjected to one of them. "No, I knew it existed."

"Oh, sorry," said Hermione blushing. "It's just that you looked confused."

"No, I appreciate the explanation as to how it works, but you didn't travel by train to and from school?"

Harry answered, "No, not for Christmas or Easter holidays. The fireplace in the office of the head of house is used. The Express operated at the beginning and end of the year only. It is a very long train ride and frequently, other than the head students and prefects, those with an Apparition license meet up at the Hogsmeade station. How logical would it be for those students that live in Scotland or even a border town to have to travel all the way into London to turn around and come all the way back?"

"We weren't connected to the Floo network until the summer before third year, so we met Mum and Dad at The Leaky Cauldron," said Hermione.

"Public Floo access is just a Sickle a person, it's a lot better than hours on the train," added Harry.

*~*HP*~*

21 December 1991  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

Hedwig had been sent off the night before with a note telling Hermione's parents what time to meet them in London. She was also instructed to stay there so they didn't have to worry about having to transport her through the Floo.

"Is there anything else you want to add, Harry?" asked Hermione as she held up her travel case. Hermione found an Expansion Charm in a book and used it to create enough space in her case to hold not only everything that she needed, but Harry's things as well with plenty of space to bring their holiday bounty back to school.

The boy shook his head. "No, I gave it all to you last night. I'm ready to go." He looked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and added, "Neville will be down in a minute. I told him we'd wait."

Hermione nodded and joined Harry who was standing by one of the walls.

"Go?" said a surprised voice. "Why would you want to go back to the Muggles when you can stay here?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron Weasley standing in front of them. Thinking that he had just insulted her parents, Hermione was about to tell him off, but Harry, who understood it to be a slight on his aunt and uncle, stepped in and replied, "What does it matter to you where I spend the holiday?"

Not answering the question, Ron plunged ahead, "You need to see a proper wizarding Christmas, Harry, not the way that the Muggles do it. I'm staying here, it'll be fun, and we can use your broom."

"You haven't been approved by Madam Hooch to fly without supervision yet," pointed out Hermione. "Harry'd get his broom confiscated if he let you use it."

"Do you mind? This is a private conversation and I don't seem to recall inviting you in," said Ron irritably.

Knowing that it was just going to degrade into a row, and Harry didn't want to have to deal with an angry Hermione the rest of the day, he said, "My holiday plans were finalized before I came to Hogwarts, Ron. Besides, you are the one who butted into my private conversation with Hermione." In truth, Harry was looking forward to leaving school, if nothing else, than for the peace and quiet. He was also hoping that his aunt and uncle might be able to fit a quick visit into their schedule, before they left for Maggie's. He was curious about the new house.

Neville came down the stairs holding a travel case with Trevor's terrarium precariously balanced on the top. Knowing that they were all just asking for disaster, Hermione thrust her case at Harry, dug out her wand, and quickly cast an Unbreakable Charm on the glass.

"Thanks," muttered Neville.

"Why don't I carry him for you?" said Hermione. She knew that even with the charm, falling to the ground would not be exactly healthy for the toad and with as clumsy as Neville could sometimes be, it was a distinct possibility.

Without a backwards glance, Harry followed his friends through the portrait hole leaving an angry and jealous Ron Weasley standing in the common room.

*~*HP*~*

21 December 1991  
Diagon Alley  
London  
England

Harry blinked then realized that he was lying face down on the ground. He felt two hands grab hold of his shoulders and haul him to his feet. "Thanks," he muttered feeling embarrassed.

"Why don't we move out of the way just in case Hermione does the same?" said Edward Granger trying not to laugh at the boy.

Harry smiled then nodded. "Hello, Mr. Granger. She's waiting to send Neville though first so she can hand him his toad, but it's probably a good idea." He scurried over to where the travel case slid to during his landing, picked it up, and then rejoined the Grangers.

Pulling him into a hug, Elinor asked, "How was the trip?"

"I don't think I would call the experience pleasant, but it was a lot faster than the train," replied Harry. "It's probably something you have to get use to."

"I think I have a lint brush in my handbag. As soon as I find it, you may use it to brush the soot off of you." She stopped speaking, her head all but disappeared into her handbag, and she began to rummage through it.

Just then, the fireplace roared to life and Hermione gracefully stepped onto the hearth. "That was very interesting and quite convenient."

Harry just shook his head and said, "Show off."

Both of the elder Grangers enveloped her in a hug and Harry heard Edward say, "You exited out quite well, poppet. We've watched about twenty of your schoolmates come through already and most of them take the landing rather hard."

Turning to look at Harry, she saw his disheveled cloak and red nose. "How did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said defensively.

"Didn't you listen to what Professor McGonagall said about exiting out?"

"I was more worried about saying the proper name and not ending up in Dragon Alley or something than I was about falling on my nose. You heard Neville tell us about that time that he accidentally ended up in that shop in Knockturn Alley. Some old hag would find me and my name would be Hansel Potter who was locked in a gingerbread house and eaten up."

Hermione rolled her eyes and accepted the brush from Harry's outstretched hand. "Well, I have no intention of changing my name to Gretel so I think you're safe." She turned her attention back to her parents who were looking on in amusement. "Harry and I haven't had a chance to do our Christmas shopping yet. Do we have time today or will we be coming back?"

"It's not yet lunch. I think we have plenty of time to do what needs to be done." Looking at his wife who was nodding encouragingly, he said, "To make it easier for the two of you to shop for each other, why don't I take Harry with me and Hermione can go with Elinor."

"I need to go to the bank," said Harry.

"You aren't the only one," replied Elinor as she placed two Sickles down on the counter in front of Tom the innkeeper and ushered the two children into the back courtyard then waited until one of them opened the archway.

Both children stopped short when they saw the street. There was no other word for it other than magical. Snowdrifts settled perfectly near the base of the buildings and against the gas lamps. On every door, hung a wreath of holly and ivy. Garland along with brightly colored ribbon was entwined and hung overhead. An enchanted snowman wore a top hat, corncob pipe, a button nose. His eyes were even made out of coal.

Every so often, a giant candy cane or tin soldier was leaning against a wall. On several corners were some of the largest Christmas trees that Harry had ever seen. Brightly colored Christmas baubles hung from them along with everlasting icicles and thousands of fairies. Smiling, Harry took his best friend's hand in his and together they set off the large snowy white building at the end of the alley.

*~*HP*~*

As they exited the bank, Hermione looked at Harry and said, "I don't think I want to do that on a full stomach, but thank you for letting me go with you."

"No problem, it's not like you're going to talk about to anyone," he said.

Smiling kindly and taking his hand in hers, Hermione replied, "No, Harry, I would never talk about it. You have enough trouble being the Boy Who Lived; a vault full of gold would make it worse."

Harry looked up at the Grangers and asked, "What did you think, Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

Edward laughed and said, "That was quite fun, Harry, and nothing like when I've needed to withdraw money from the bank or building society. You know, Elinor has never really appreciated roller coasters the way I do so it has been a while since we've been on one."

Elinor just shook her head. "I do believe that there is shopping to do." Hermione nodded, took her mother by the arm, and headed for the bookshop.

*~*HP*~*

25 December 1991  
Granger Residence  
England

Harry cautiously made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He wasn't quite sure what was expected of him for the day.

"HARRY!" called a familiar voice and all of a sudden, he could only see a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Hermione."

"Come on," she released him from the hug, only to grip one of his hands tightly in hers and drag him into the lounge. "Santa came last night and we've presents."

Looking around, Harry noticed that they were alone. "Hang on, where are your parents and grandmother?"

Hermione looked at him and sighed. "Having a lie in, I suppose. It happens every year. I think they do it on purpose." She headed over to the fireplace and pulled off two stockings. "We may not get into the regular presents until everyone is awake, but the stockings are permitted."

Harry laughed at her and stuck his hand into his stocking. Out came practical things like toothbrushes, dental floss, quills, ink, and a brush especially designed to remove soot from your clothes after using the Floo.

"What are you two up to?" asked a voice from across the room.

Both children looked up to see an older woman standing in the in the doorway that led to the stairs. "Happy Christmas, Mrs. Fairfax," said Harry from his position on the floor. Hermione had already sprung to her feet and enveloped her grandmother in a hug.

"What did I tell you on Saturday, young man?" the older woman asked.

"Oh, um, right. Happy Christmas, Grammy," Harry said. She had a flat nearby and usually had dinner with the family nightly. Observing her, Harry realized that Hermione looked quite a bit like her grandmother even though the woman had red hair that was turning grey and bright blue eyes.

"Has Father Christmas been good to the two of you?"

Hermione sighed the sigh of the long suffering. "We've only been in our stockings so far. We're still waiting for Mum and Dad."

A chuckle drew their attention and the pair walked in each carrying a breakfast tray. "There is toast if you would rather have that than a hot muffin," said Mrs. Granger.

Harry carefully spread blackcurrant jam on his muffin and took a bite. "This is great, thanks. Besides, if I went to make toast, Hermione might be upset with me for delaying Christmas."

The young witch in question put her hands on her hips and said, "Harry Potter."

Not attempting to stifle their laughter, Edward handed his daughter a cup of tea and gestured for her to sit. "What time did you wake up this morning, Hermione?"

Shrugging the girl replied, "Ten of six. I waited for Harry to get into my stocking though."

Shaking her head, Elinor replied, "That was very polite of you."

Reaching into her granddaughter's stocking, Jane Fairfax pulled out the brush and looked at it oddly. "I'll be going into London with you when your parents take you back to that enchanted fireplace of yours. I want to watch you get sucked into it."

"That's not exactly how it works, Grammy," started Hermione. "See each-"

Elinor placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and said, "Why don't you wait for another day to tell her. I thought you were anxious to open your presents."

Soon the brightly colored paper was strewn around the room and everyone had ribbons and bows stuck to the tops of their heads. Hermione was busy running her fingers along the sleek handle of her new broom to notice that her father was handing her another package. "You've another, poppet."

The girl looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Oh, thank you." She read the tag and then looked at her friend. "This is from you, Harry."

All of a sudden, Harry found his Aidan Lynch action figure very interesting. Shrugging, he said, "You don't have to wear it if you don't like it, it's just that, well…" he turned his attention back to the miniature Seeker all the while taking surreptitious glances at Hermione opening her gift.

She tore off the paper and pulled the lid off the box. After opening the tissue, she found a Gryffindor Quidditch team shirt. "I didn't know they made these," said Hermione.

"I saw it at Quality Quidditch Supplies when we were at Diagon Alley the other day. They sell all four houses," replied Harry.

She took it out of the box and on careful inspection she exclaimed, "It has your name and number on it!" On both the front and back of the shirt, was a large number seven with "POTTER" written above it.

"Well, er, see, they personalize them and since you wore my practice one to the last game I thought I'd get you your own and since you're my best friend and don't play on the team, I well, I put my name and number on the back," stammered Harry.

Launching herself across the space in between them, Hermione pulled her nervous friend into a hug and said, "It's perfect."

From the couch, Jane leaned over to her daughter and said, "You do realize that a boy has just given your daughter, your only daughter, a shirt with his name and position number on the back."

"Hush, Mum, they're just friends," Elinor whispered.

Looking at her granddaughter who was now leaning against the boy she was sitting next to, Jane replied, "Uh huh. Just like you and Edward were always 'just friends'."

"Mum!"

"Fine. Be surprised, you'll see."

Before Elinor could respond to her mother, she heard Harry ask, "How did these get here?" He was holding up two packages.

"An elf," supplied Edward. Seeing the look on the children's faces, he added, "Seriously. At least that is what the card said it was. After the two of you were in bed, a funny little creature with pointy ears popped in, handed me the packages and the note, and then popped away. Your headmaster sent them. I think there is one more for Harry and one for Hermione."

Hermione sat up straight and looked back at the base of the tree. She pulled out two thin packages wrapped in thick brown paper. "Here," she said handing one to Harry, "it's from Hagrid. I've one too."

Both of them removed the paper to show identical, roughly cut wooden flutes. "There is a note," said Harry and read, "Useful should you ever have to tame a savage beast." He looked at his friend and shrugged. "Think they'd work on Ron?"

"A piano dropping wouldn't work on Ron, a flute wouldn't even make him loose consciousness," she replied and placed the flute off with the rest of her presents. "What else did you get?"

"Dunno," he picked up a lumpy parcel next and opened it to reveal a tin of homemade fudge and a hand-knitted green jumper.

"Who's it from?" asked Hermione looking at the jumper. It looked familiar to her somehow.

Digging through the paper, he found a card and read aloud, "Ron knew you were concerned that you wouldn't be getting any presents with having to be with the Muggles for the holiday. With you and Ron so close, you are practically a member of the family. Next year, you will be coming home with Ron so you needn't worry. Happy Christmas, love Molly Weasley."

No one said anything for several moments then Edward cleared his throat and asked, "Is this the same boy that is giving Hermione such a hard time, the one that you think wants to be friends because you are famous?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Have you ever met, this Molly Weasley before?" he continued.

"I didn't even know I was a wizard until the day I met Hermione." Harry looked down at the card again, then passed it to Mrs. Granger who had her hand outstretched, "Ron and I aren't friends, far from it."

"You'd think after you broke his nose that he would have taken the hint, but like I said, a piano wouldn't do it," muttered Hermione.

Elinor who had been reading the card looked up and asked, "Broke his nose? Harry?"

Looking annoyed at Hermione, Harry turned to Mrs. Granger and said, "He was being really mean to Hermione, he even made her cry and-"

Interrupting, Edward said, "We don't want to hear any more about you fighting, Harry." His tone was serious, but it was ruined when he winked and nodded approvingly at the boy when his wife wasn't looking.

"Yes, sir."

"You need to do what you think is best as far as the gift goes," said Elinor. "I will say that I am not entirely comfortable with you accepting it. If your aunt and uncle hadn't needed to go abroad unexpectedly for your uncle's job instead of heading to his sister's, I'd suggest speaking with them, but to me it sounds like the gift comes with certain expectations and unless you are prepared to meet them, I don't think you should accept."

Harry wrapped the gifts back up and set them aside. "Hermione, do you think you could help me write a letter."

"Of course, Harry," she replied. "Maybe you should talk to Professor McGonagall about it too."

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"I'm sorry, but just to understand, you didn't keep your Weasley jumper?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We spoke with Minerva the day after we got back to school and she agreed with Mum. I wrote Molly a note thanking her for thinking of me, but that her gift was unnecessary. Ron was a bit put out that I never wore it, and in the end, I think it ended up in the charity bin the following summer."

Hermione snickered. "They always ended up in the charity bin the following summer."

"She continued to send them?"

Nodding, Harry said, "Every year. Mum pulled her aside fifth year and asked her to stop, but she still sends it even to this day. There is usually a tin of sweets or pies too."

Hermione began to snicker. "We bin those too. The one time that we didn't, it was a mess. Poor Neville. I'm just glad he didn't think did it on purpose."

Harry winked at the writer and said, "We'll tell you when we get there, but let's just say that Mum's caution was justified."

Nodding slowly the writer said, "All right. I do have a question though. Did you get the cloak?"

"The Potter invisibility cloak?" Harry clarified. Seeing the woman nod, he replied, "Yes. That was great fun to play with. We were all a bit shocked when I put it on and disappeared, but after Hermione realized that she'd read about them in some obscure book, we knew what it was. Dad used it to hide from Mum when she wanted him to shovel the walk a few days later."

Smiling at the memory of the telling off her father received for that, Hermione said, "She confiscated it because of that. We had to keep it in the travel case for the rest of the holiday."

"And you found the mirror when you went back to school."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. Realizing that his wife had no idea what the woman was talking about, he said, "I'm sorry. Mirror?"

"The Mirror of Erised. Did you find it once you got back to school?"

The couple bent over the book and quickly skimmed the section that referenced how Harry found the mirror. "Oh, um, no," said Harry. "From Hagrid's hint about Flamel, we'd already figured out that the stone was at the school and like we said, we thought that it was being stored in a safe under the trapdoor. We were, of course, curious, but you made things far more mysterious than they really were."

"Trading Chocolate Frog cards is a big deal with the kids," supplied Hermione. "Harry, Neville, and I collected them and remembered the reference about Flamel on Professor Dumbledore's card right away, not months later."

Frowning, the writer asked, "Did you ever see the mirror?"

"Not until the end of spring term," said Harry.

Still looking at the book in her lap, Hermione got her husband's attention and indicated the title of the next chapter. With a small smile, Hermione looked at the writer and said, "For the most part Winter term was pretty uneventful. Harry had a couple of Quidditch games and by the time Easter holidays came around, we were spending quite a bit of time studying and working on homework."

"We did go home, along with about half the castle, and as his gran was on the continent visiting her brother, Algie, and sister-in-law, Enid, Neville came with us," added Harry.

Hermione began to snicker, "Ron thought that Neville and I had been invited to Harry's aunt and uncle's house, as it was common knowledge that he was placed there after James and Lily were killed."

"To say that he was fishing for an invitation is an understatement," said Harry shaking his head at the memory. "He was convinced, no matter how many times I told him to leave us alone, that it was just a cover and he was my best friend. Not that we could ever figure out exactly what it was a cover for. At that time, Voldemort wasn't a threat and the Death Eaters wouldn't have dared." He reached over, picked up his wife's hand, and grinned. "Ron hadn't really said much to Hermione since we came back from Christmas. My lovely wife got a new broom, and not just any ol' broom, but a new racing broom."

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "It was a bit embarrassing. My parents are, as you know, Muggles. At the time, they knew next to nothing about magical brooms."

"They knew from both of our letters that I had acquired a Nimbus 2000."

"So Dad wrote the model of the broom down and headed down to Quality Quidditch Supplies right before Christmas and bought me a broom. A Nimbus 2000. To him it was just a brand of broom and he presumed that if Harry had a Nimbus, then that is the one I would prefer as well. "

"What got to Ron was that she wouldn't let him use it," said Harry with a smirk. "A Muggle-born, who until September had never touched a broom before other than to sweep the floor, and she was the proud owner of one of the best brooms on the domestic market."

"Of course I wouldn't let him use it. Not only was it an expensive gift, he hadn't passed the cursory flying class yet. If Madam Hooch found out that I lent him my broom, it would have been confiscated. Besides, it isn't as if he was ever nice to me. Letting Neville have a go while he was waiting for his new Cleansweep to be repaired after Ron stole it was one thing, I'm sorry, what was it he said, 'I just borrowed it.'"

The writer blinked. "Ron stole Neville's broom?"

"I thought Gryffindor Tower was going to vibrate off the castle before Minerva got through yelling at him," said Harry. "He lost us fifty of Hermione's hard earned points and had detention three nights a week with Filch for the rest of the year for that." Harry was quiet for a moment as he thought. "What you need to understand is Ron was the only first year Gryffindor that had not yet received his flying certification. He wasn't the only first year, far from it, but he was the only Gryffindor. He was jealous that he couldn't fly and on top of that, Neville came back to school from Christmas with a brand new Cleansweep Seven."

"Dean and Seamus were still using the school brooms and mine was thankfully secured up in the girls' dormitory," added Hermione.

"Easter was great, and Neville got a kick out of being a Muggle," said Harry.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Hermione said, "We Flooed back to school at the end of the holiday and found out that Hagrid acquired a new pet while we were gone."

*~*HP*~*

25 April 1992  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

Harry sat in the library looking out the window. It was a beautiful day outside and he was stuck indoors doing a lengthy homework assignment for Snape. Harry had a feeling that it was assigned just to spite him. The Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class had not received the assignment and while it didn't make sense that Potions master would punish the Slytherins, Neville suggesting that they weren't really being made to do it was a valid point.

"I can't take this anymore, Hermione," moaned Harry.

She looked up from her own essay and nodded. "There isn't enough information in the entire library to fill a roll of parchment, much less two. It is really quite unfair. This assignment is figured into our end of year marks and something like this could keep us from becoming prefects or even head boy and girl."

Neville chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think that is something that I'll have to worry about. My gran says that hanging out with you two has done wonders for me and I'm starting to live up to my potential. She couldn't believe that I haven't killed myself on a broom yet."

"She must have you confused with Ron." Harry eyed his friend speculatively and asked, "You ever tell her that you bought a new wand over Easter?"

Shaking his head, Neville said, "I'm going to wait until summer to see if she's receptive to the idea, and then break it to her gently. I know that it is important to her that I use my dad's, but with Professor McGonagall being concerned that it was a bad match, I don't think that she will complain."

"She was right to be concerned. Mr. Ollivander said that the wand is specific to the wizard and there are few exceptions to getting as good as results from another," interjected Hermione. "If you use the wrong wand, you would never make the N.E.W.T. class in Transfiguration or even Defense."

Harry went back to his essay and in frustration, shut his book harder than he intended earning him a glare from not only Hermione, but the librarian, Madam Pince. "Sorry," he whispered. Trying to come up with an excuse to leave the library, he spotted Hagrid shuffling by. "Hagrid? What are you doing here?"

"Never you mind. How're yeh doin' Hermione, Neville," the large man said while smiling down at the three of them.

Hermione looked up and said, "Professor Snape has assigned us a completely useless assignment. There is nothing mentioned in any of these texts about the magical properties of goat spit, unless we were interested in doing something improper with them."

Looking around to make sure no one saw the books in his hands, he distractedly answered, "Tha's nice, Hermione. Yeh always know where ter look up the answers."

After Hagrid left the three children were staring at each other. "Did he seem a little distracted to you?" asked Neville.

Hermione nodded. "What do you think he was hiding behind his back?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go see what section he was in," replied Neville. The boy stood and walked over to the stacks they had watched Hagrid emerge. He came back looking a bit green and placed three books on the table.

"Dragons," said Harry in a loud whisper after seeing the titles Neville had placed down. "He was looking up information on dragons." Taking his head in his hands, Harry began to shake his head. "He's always wanted one. He told me so when he took me shopping for my school stuff, right before we left for the orientation," the last was directed to Hermione.

"It's against the law," pointed out Neville. "Dragon populations are very controlled. They're big enough for Muggles to see and the Ministry has a terrible time keeping them all hushed up."

Harry nodded. "I think I remember Fred and George talking about one of their older brothers. He's a dragon keeper. I don't know where he works, but that was the reason that they had to stay at school over Christmas, their parents were going to go visit him."

"There's a huge preserve in Romania," supplied Neville. "He might work there."

"Don't you think that it is a bit suspicious that Hagrid is all of a sudden researching dragons?" Both boys stared at her blankly. "Honestly, you two. Can't you see what's going on? We need to pay Hagrid a visit. Tonight."

*~*HP*~*

Just after dinner, Harry dug out his invisibility cloak and tossed it over all three of them. It had become an invaluable tool for avoiding Ron. He didn't know that Harry had it, and they weren't telling. They carefully made their way to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" the large man asked as he looked around at the empty space before him.

"It's us," whispered Harry.

"Got yer Dad's ol' cloak then," Hagrid sighed. "Yeh best come in I reckon." He opened the door and waited until he heard them shuffle by before closing it.

"Yer not gonna fool no one if yeh keep makin' tha' much noise," he said as they pulled the cloak off.

"Yeah, we'll work on that," said Harry looking around.

"Hagrid," said Hermione as she wandered around the hut, "why is it so hot in here and what is that?" There, in the center of the fireplace, deep in a fire was an egg. A large black egg.

"Uh, er, that's, well, wha' tha' there is-"

"Hang on," said Harry. "That's a dragon egg. Hagrid, you're trying to hatch a dragon."

"Could be," he replied. Seeing the look on their faces, he said, "All righ'. I won it off some chappie in the pub. What tha' there is, is a Norwegian Ridgeback." Hagrid began bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement and grinned at them.

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. This was not good. Neville, being more aware of the damage that a dragon can wreak, on the other hand had an even less optimistic view of the situation.

At least once a day for several weeks, one of them would go down to Hagrid's hut and attempt to talk some sense into him, but he was determined to hatch the egg.

One morning at breakfast, Hedwig flew in and delivered a note to Harry. "It's hatching," he read.

"We'll go this afternoon," said Hermione. "I'm not missing any classes because of Hagrid's dragon fantasies."

"Shh," hissed Harry looking at the two passersby trying to listen in to their conversation. "Ron and Malfoy are eavesdropping."

Later that afternoon, making sure that they weren't followed, all three of them hid in an alcove and covered themselves with the cloak. They made their way down to Hagrid's and knocked.

"It's nearly out," he said as they entered.

Just as he spoke, a POP and a CRACK. A baby dragon fell out of its egg and on to the table. He squeaked several times and coughed a smoke filled cough.

"Isn't he beautiful," asked Hagrid beaming at the creature. "I think I'll call him Norbert."

"He sure is something," mumbled Hermione. Her attention was on the books that Hagrid had laid out on his table. After quickly scanning the section on Norbert's species she asked, "Um, Hagrid, do you know how fast Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?"

Just as he was about to answer, Hagrid jumped to his feet and ran over to the window.

"What's wrong?" asked all three children in unison.

"Some kid, I think he was looking in the window," Hagrid replied.

Harry walked over and looked out. Running his hands through his hair and sighing he said, "That's Malfoy. Chances are he's seen the dragon."

The trio did their best to ignore Malfoy's smirks and taunts over the next week. They'd tried everything they could think of to convince Hagrid to get rid of Norbert, but he was being too stubborn.

Harry watched from the window of the hut as Fred and George walked across the grounds toward the forest and he was struck with an idea. "Weasley."

Neville blinked. "What do you want Ron for?"

"No, the Weasley brother who is a dragon keeper. We've talked about him, remember," replied Harry.

"Tha's Charlie. He's a good lad, likes animals," said Hagrid who was petting the dragon.

"Right then. We write Charlie and ask him for help. Hagrid?"

In the end Hagrid agreed to turn Norbert over to Charlie. Harry quickly wrote a letter and sent it off with Hedwig asking for help. It took a week, but in the end, Charlie agreed to help. All they had to do was to get him to the top of the Astronomy tower at midnight on Saturday.

*~*HP*~*

At eleven, Harry and Neville came down from the boys' staircase to find Hermione waiting for them. This time instead of her fuzzy pink dressing gown, she was wearing the cloak. After Ron was caught rummaging through Dean Thomas' trunk, Harry decided that anything he had of value would be better off where Ron couldn't get to it and for now, that was in Hermione's dorm room.

Just before Hermione was about to walk up behind the two boys and slip the cloak over their heads, the portrait hole opened and Ron Weasley skipped through.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Neville.

"Just got done with Snape's detention. Couldn't use magic either like I was some sort of Muggle," the boy complained. Ron looked at the two boys and asked, "What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing, just getting ready to go up to bed," said Harry wondering if Hermione would slip upstairs to get him or would she attempt to move the dragon on her own.

In a moment of clarity that surprised everyone, Ron said, "No you're not. You're going somewhere. I got back just in time then. Let's go."

Irritated, Harry shook his head. "You can't go Ron and we need to leave."

"I'm your best mate, Harry. Why would you bring Longbottom and not me?"

"We don't have time for this," Hermione hissed in Harry's ear.

"Ron, we can discuss all of the reasons that we are not friends another time, but I have an appointment," snapped Harry. He took Neville by the collar and started to drag him to the exit.

"You're going to go duel Malfoy again, aren't you. I'd better go, you'll need a second," spewed Ron.

"Oh, honestly," came Hermione's disembodied voice. Her wand appeared out of nowhere and her voice said, "I wish I could say that I was sorry about this. 'Petrificus Totalus'"

With an audible snap, Ron's limbs went rigid and stiff. He began to teeter and all three of them watched as Ron fell face first to the floor.

Harry's lips twitched. He was sure that Hermione had pushed the red head forward. Out of the corner of his mouth he said, "You couldn't have done that months ago?"

She removed the cloak from her head and smiled sweetly. "I was saving it."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Hermione," said Neville. The round faced boy looked at Harry and said, "You think we should move him?"

"Broom cupboard," gestured Hermione. The trio dragged the frozen boy to the cupboard and stuffed him inside. Harry couldn't help but think that it was a punishment that Uncle Vernon would approve of.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"So it was Ron that was petrified," said the writer.

"Absolutely," affirmed Hermione. "It really isn't a very nice thing to do to someone. I mean it leaves him conscious. Ron felt it when he was pushed er, fell on his nose and he was aware that we dragged him into the cupboard."

Harry snickered. "We put him to bed after we got back and he thought he dreamed the whole thing. He told us about how he dreamed that I left him to have an adventure with Neville and how Hermione's voice just petrified him, that we even stuffed him in a cupboard."

"What convinced him that it was a dream was he just knew that Harry would never go off and leave his best mate behind." With a chuckle and a wink at her husband, Hermione added, "A few years later, George Weasley paid me well for a memory copy of that night."

Still grinning, Harry said, "Anyway, it happened pretty much like you wrote, but we did have Neville with us. We picked up Norbert from Hagrid then headed up to the Astronomy tower. After about fifteen minutes, Charlie's friends arrived and they took off with him."

"The issue," started Hermione, "wasn't that we forgot the cloak. Honestly, do I look like the kind of person who would forget something like that? That is of course, not taking into account that it was a very valuable object and not just monetarily, it was the only thing my husband had at that time that belonged to James. Aunt Lavender managed to pass on a few things, but they were all Lily's."

"No, we were just caught before we got off the roof," said Harry. "She knew as soon as she saw the broom silhouettes why we were up there, but with Malfoy smirking next to her, Minerva had to do something, so she docked us fifty points for being out past curfew and gave us a detention, with Hagrid."

"Just to clarify," said Hermione, "that was fifty points total, not fifty points each and the detention was in name only, that is until Malfoy had to open his mouth. Still it wasn't so bad, we went into the forbidden forest and Harry and I rode a centaur."

"Both of you?" asked the writer.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Malfoy and Neville were paired, initially with Fang, but after Malfoy sent off sparks, Hagrid joined them and we ended up with Fang."

"Imps are more dangerous than that dog," said Hermione with a shrug. "We found the unicorn," she said frowning. "That was when we knew that we were in trouble. Harry's scar started to hurt and Fang ran off."

"Whatever it was that was drinking the unicorn blood realized that we were there at that point and started advancing on us," said Harry.

"We were lucky though," added Hermione. "Firenze, a centaur, had been following us, and when we saw the creature advancing on us, he came to our rescue."

"That was not the time to ask questions. He told us to get on and we did."

The writer asked, "Did you have that conversation where he told you about the stone being at the school?"

The two magical people looked at each other and both nodded in unison. "He did," said Harry. "He also told us that the thing that was coming for us was Voldemort."

"We knew he wasn't gone," said Hermione. "We knew that he would be coming back. We'd talked about it. The first day we met, when Dumbledore was placing an illegal Enlargement Charm on the boot, he told us that Voldemort was coming back, but we didn't expect it so soon." She finished with a sad smile at Harry.

They were all quiet for a few moments when the writer finally said, "I presume that you are going to tell me that it was Neville and not Ron that went with you to try and save the stone."

"This is where I think you are confused," said Hermione. "While the wizarding world is illogical, it doesn't mean that people are dumb. And though he was many things, unintelligent is never a word I would use to describe Albus Dumbledore."

Harry looked at the writer and said, "The stone, Flamel's stone, was never below the castle. It was securely hidden in the headmaster's office. In a safe that only the true and proper headmaster of Hogwarts may open."

"You describe Dumbledore as someone who kept his cards close to his chest, enjoyed his secrets. That was a very accurate description. Keeping that in mind, do you think that he is going to reveal the existence of the stone to the teachers not to mention how it was protected?"

"Then what was down there?"

*~*HP*~*

25 June 1992  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

Harry and Hermione joined the queue of students waiting in the third floor corridor. It looked far different than the last time they were there.

"That is enough, Harry. It could be worse," snapped Hermione. She didn't particularly like the situation either, but listening to him whinge about it was giving her a headache.

"How could it be worse? We chose Neville to finish up our trio and someone put us with Ron. So I ask you, how could it be worse?"

Looking down Hermione said softly, "They could have separated us too."

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What are you talking about? Team? I don't understand," stated the writer.

Harry blinked. "You asked what was below the trapdoor. We were attempting to tell you."

"But why would you queue up?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione said, "The challenges, the obstacles, all of them, were part of an end of year practical exam. It didn't occur to you that they were all first year skills?"

"Every year has them except fifth and seventh, but with O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams it would be a bit too much. Each of the core subjects has a room and the teacher sets up a challenge," explained Harry.

"In early June we were told about the course, asked to put together a team of three and let the deputy headmistress know. Unfortunately, at times, there are those individuals that have, er, difficulty finding a team to accept him or her," said Hermione.

Harry snorted. "What my lovely wife is trying to say is that no one wanted Ron, so he was fobbed off on us.

*~*HP*~*

25 June 1992  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

Feeling properly chastised, Harry hugged his best friend and the two of them sat down on a bench waiting to be called.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley," called the headmaster.

Harry and Hermione stood and walked over to join Ron who was looking around wildly for Harry. "Sir?" said Harry.

"You three will be next. Remember that nothing inside will hurt you, there is a disillusioned teacher in every room. Points will be awarded for teamwork and use of spellwork."

Hermione looked over at Ron before asking, "Teamwork?"

"All factors will be accounted for, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "You may enter when you are ready."

Knowing that it was going to be a long night, Harry took Hermione by the hand and opened the door, not really caring if Ron followed or not.

The room was the same as it was before. A giant three headed dog was standing in the middle, but this time they saw the shimmering wall of magic surrounding him. Off to the side, Hermione noticed a table full of books and nudged Harry.

Leaving Ron to cower at the door, the pair walked over to the table and began to look for what was needed to get past the dog.

"Well, he's obviously a Cerberus, Harry," supplied Hermione. "They can have two or more heads although three is the most common. The heads feed off of live meat."

"We'll just leave Ron over there to distract him then," quipped Harry.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, "There is nothing in here that I didn't already know. We learned in History of Magic that Hades used Cerberus to guard the underworld."

"So it stands to reason that we need to figure out how to get through that trapdoor that he's standing on. Since I doubt that you are carrying water from the River Lethe and I don't see a lute," said Harry. He reached into Hermione's ever present book bag and began to rummage. Pulling out the flute that Hagrid had carved for him at Christmas, he said, "You never know when you'll need to tame a wild beast."

He began to play as she shook her head at him.

As soon as the song started, the animal lay down and promptly fell asleep, the magical wall separating them dissipated. "Great now what?" asked Harry.

"Keep playing," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand and with a swish and flick, levitated the beast to the far side of the room.

Walking over to the trap door, she grabbed the still whimpering Ron by the collar and tossed him through the hole in the floor, only jumping herself after she heard him hit bottom. With both of his teammates gone, Harry took one last look around the room, then jumped after them.

*~*HP*~*

"Oof," said Harry as he landed on something soft and squishy. "You all right, Hermione?"

"Just fine, Harry," she replied. "How far down do you think we are?"

"A kilometer maybe. I dunno." He felt whatever it was that he was caught in tighten. "Any idea what this is? A plant maybe?"

Hermione tried to fight against the plant's encroaching tentacles, but it was useless. The more she struggled, the more it came after her.

"Hermione!" called Harry in a panic. He was having the same problems.

"Stop moving," Hermione ordered. "I know what this is. We need to stop moving. It's Devil's Snare."

Suddenly Ron found his voice again. "I'm glad you are here to tell us these things 'Professor'. That is a lot of help. Now get it off of me!"

"Perhaps if you'd paid attention in Herbology or did your homework on occasion you would be able to help us, now be quiet so I can remember how to kill it," hissed Hermione. "Devil's Snare… What was it that Professor Sprout said? It likes the dark and the damp-"

"Hurry, can't breathe," choked Ron as he began to panic, inciting the plant to attack him even more.

"A fire. We each need to make a small fire," declared Hermione.

A blue ball of flames appeared over Harry and he quickly fell to the floor below only to be followed by Hermione seconds later.

"Ron," Harry bellowed up, "make a fire or use a Lumos spell at the least." All they heard from the other boy was struggling.

Hermione had her wand out and was about to free the red head when a figure materialized out of nowhere and placed a hand on her arm. "Not today, Miss Granger. You have given Mr. Weasley more than enough information to defeat the plant."

With a sigh and wondering just what losing a team member so soon would do to their teamwork score, Hermione nodded.

Professor Sprout raised her wand and with a thud, Ron fell to the floor. The older witch pulled a coin from her pocket and placed it on Ron's chest. Touching it with her wand, he disappeared. Seeing the look in the faces of the other two children, she said, "I've sent him on to the hospital wing. The two of you may proceed," she gestured to a large door."

Just as soon as the two of them walked out of the room, two figures faded into view. "I told you I thought this pairing was a bad idea, Albus," the tall woman dressed in tartan stated. "I would have liked to have seen how well they worked through the course with Longbottom."

"You know as well as I, Minerva, that no one else wanted to be teamed with him. I reasoned that he would do the least damage with those two," the old wizard sighed. "I'd also hoped that young Ronald might surprise us. When Voldemort comes back, I will need Arthur and the older boys, a strong friendship with Harry would have guaranteed that."

"That boy is nothing but contemptuous, irritable, jealous, petty, and ill mannered. Even if Potter could get past all of those things, the fact that Weasley has done nothing but denigrate Granger, removed any chance at friendship long ago," stated McGonagall. "Add to that his concerns about Molly when he came back from Christmas holidays, and I find it unlikely that he will forge any sort of close tie to the family."

"There is no loyalty, Albus," stated Sprout. "The only thing that prompted Miss Granger to assist him in the end was honor."

"Very, well. I will send out the next team." He looked over at McGonagall, "Minerva, I doubt that it will take them long to get past Filius' challenge."

"I'm on my way." McGonagall turned and left through a small door.

*~*HP*~*

"Do you hear something?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it sounds like… It sounds like wings," replied Harry. The two of them had been walking down a stone corridor for the last several minutes listening to nothing but their hushed voices and the sound of their footsteps.

The pair slowed down as they approached a doorway. Harry carefully peaked around the doorway and seeing nothing, both of them crept into the room. It was a brightly lit chamber with a high arched ceiling and flying near the top was hundreds of jewel colored birds.

"Do you think that it is safe to pass under them?" asked Hermione her wand trained on the flock.

"As safe as it is to pass under any charm of finches," he said and grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"Boys," Hermione mumbled under her breath then walked to the far side of the room and tested the door. She attempted several different unlocking spells, but nothing worked.

Harry turned his attention upward and asked, "Hermione. Do you think those birds are there for a reason?"

They watched as the light caught and reflected off them, then in unison they called out, "They're keys."

Harry searched the rest of the room rather quickly and came across three brooms. Taking two, he hurried back over to Hermione and handed her one. "We don't need them, Harry," she said digging through her bag. "I've brought ours."

Replacing the school brooms and taking his, Harry looked up and said, "Somehow, I don't think that this is Madam Hooch's challenge."

Examining the door, Hermione said, "We need an old-fashioned one. Silver probably."

Within seconds the pair was in the air and making their way up to the flock. They split up and began to search the winged keys for the one they needed.

"I've found it," said Harry. "I'm going after it, but keep it from going down."

Harry rocketed after the key while Hermione stayed just under it. With his hand closing in around it, the two children, still on their brooms, flew toward the door. A quick turn of the lock and they were in the next room.

A tiny man appeared in front of them clapping his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Very good Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Now, you will need your brooms for the next room. Good luck." They watched him walk back through the door they had just come through.

*~*HP*~*

The next room was large, almost half the size of a Quidditch pitch. Floating in midair were a dozen red rings, one yellow ring, and one green.

"What do you reckon?" asked Harry.

"It's a flying course," replied Hermione setting her bag down near what she presumed was the exit. "One at a time?"

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore was talking up teamwork. I think we have to pass through together. We'll just take it slow."

Once again they mounted their brooms. "Green," said Harry pointing to the one that was lit green.

"Seems reasonable," Hermione replied.

Together they flew through the green ring and watched as it disappeared. Instantly the yellow became green and one of the reds turned yellow. Just before they got to their fifth ring, it disappeared and the course reset.

"It must be timed," said Hermione.

They started over, this time completing the course within the allotted time.

As Hermione picked up her bag, Madam Hooch walked over and said, "Well done. As they are your personal brooms, I won't take them at this time, but keep in mind that you are not to use them on any remaining challenge."

Taking Hermione's hand in his, Harry walked them into the next room.

*~*HP*~*

The room was dark and silent.

"Lumos," came Hermione's voice. The light coming from the end of her wand was lost in the cavernous room.

Inching closer together, they took another step forward. Suddenly the room was flooded with light.

The floor was in black and white squares and there were huge figures leaning against the walls of the room. They had entered into a giant chess game.

"Maybe we should have brought Ron," said Harry. "He might have been helpful." Seeing the look on Hermione's face, he quickly amended, "He might have managed not to be a complete liability, at least in this room."

"I suppose we'll have to play to get across," said Hermione. One of the bishops nodded at her.

"That is a bit unnerving," replied Harry. "Since white is on the other side of the room, I reckon that we need to take the place of two of the black pieces." Again, the bishop nodded. "I'll be this bishop over here and Hermione?"

"Um, queen's side rook."

As soon as they stepped onto their spaces, a white pawn moved. Piece after piece, move after move, and the pair slowly made their way across the board. After a particularly shocking capture where the white queen used her sword and impaled a black knight, Harry took a step forward and said, "Checkmate."

All of the pieces bowed to him and exited the game board.

"Well played," came a voice from behind them.

"Thank you ma'am," said Hermione looking back at the graveyard of chess pieces. "That was an interesting use of Transfiguration."

"Sometimes understanding the possibilities is more important than actually being able to do it yourself. Although I dare say, both you and Potter will be able soon enough."

"Are you ready to see what's next, Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry took her hand in his.

He grinned and her and replied, "Lead on, McDuff."

With a raised eyebrow she said, "That is adapted from Shakespeare. The last scene in Macbeth where he and-"

"Hermione," interrupted Harry. "I'm sure that is very fascinating, but maybe later."

She blinked at him then realized where they were. "Oh, right. Sorry."

*~*HP*~*

The next room was small and filled with pulsating red disks.

"What class are these from?" asked Harry.

"Um, we've had Herbology, Charms, Flying, Transfiguration, and I guess the Cerberus was History. I'm not sure how we can add Latin," Hermione answered.

"Defense then?" said Harry. He pulled out his wand and leveled it at one of the disks.

"Ready?" asked Hermione.

"Together."

The two children stepped away from the door and into the room. As soon as they entered, the disks began to move.

"Expelliarmus," cried Harry as he cast a spell. The pulsating disk fell to the floor. "That works."

The pair began to cast the Disarming Charm at each disk They were making steady progress, but every time they missed their target, another disk would appear.

Within five minutes, the room was empty except for the broken disks. They stood waiting for a professor as had happened in each previous room.

"Let's just move on," said Hermione. "Maybe he's just going to stay disillusioned."

*~*HP*~*

Harry pulled open the next door and they peered inside. Sitting on a small table was a collection of potion bottles.

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked as they stepped into the room. Fire immediately sprang up, blocking access to the exits.

"It's black," said Harry looking at the flames.

"Must be enchanted somehow. Come on, there is a note on the table."

Hermione read the note, then read it again.

"Hermione?"

"You read it and see what you think." She looked at the bottles on the table and said, "Something's wrong Harry."

He took the note from her and began to read. "It's a riddle." He read it again carefully working out the clue. He quickly understood why Hermione was distressed. "Shouldn't these have been refilled after the last group?"

"Yes, that one," she pointed to the smallest bottle, "gets us forward, but there is only enough for one."

Harry nodded. "And that one will get us back into the disk room, but there is only enough for one in that bottle too."

Hermione looked around and the encroaching flame. "Well, we can't stay here. We have to move forward or back." The flames hopped further to the center of the room. "Harry?"

"Take the one that will take you back, Hermione. Go find McGonagall. She'll know what is supposed to happen. I'll go on and wait there."

"But you'll be alone," she cried.

"It's like you said, we can't stay in here."

Hermione nodded resolutely. She threw her arms around Harry and said, "Good luck."

"You too, Hermione."

"You're a great wizard, Harry Potter, you know," she said with her face pressed into his shoulder.

Patting her on the back, Harry said, "I'm not as good as you."

"Me!" scoffed Hermione. "Books and cleverness, that's me. There are more important things –" She lifted her head and looked at him. "Friendship and bravery and… love," Hermione finished softly. With a quick kiss on his cheek, Hermione drank the contents of her bottle and ran out of the room.

Blinking twice Harry watched her leave. That was something that he would think about later. With a deep breath, he brought the small bottle to his lips and walked into the next room.

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"So you actually said it," said the writer.

"I did. Granted I acted the coward and ran out of the room right after, but I did say it," said Hermione.

With a quick kiss to the top of Hermione's head, Harry said, "What you wrote is fairly close to what happened when I met up with Quirrell, except he was convinced that the stone was hidden in the room, which it wasn't. So when I looked into the mirror I didn't see myself finding the stone, but something else."

"What did you see when you looked into the mirror," the writer asked.

Harry looked at his wife with a sly smile and winked. Turning his attention back to the woman seated across from him he said, "Socks, loads of thick woolly socks. You really never can have enough."

"Touché, Mr. Potter. Touché," said the writer inclining her head to him. "Did you return to your aunt and uncle's?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't see them again until after the war."

*~*HP*~*

27 June 1992  
Hogwarts School  
Scotland

Harry slowly opened his eyes and took in the twinkling object above him. "Sir?"

"Ahh, welcome back, Mr. Potter."

"Uh, what happened?" asked Harry trying to sit up. He immediately lost the ability to see anything as a brown bushy haired missile launched herself out of her chair and hugged him within an inch of his life.

"I'm alright, Hermione. It's alright."

"I was so worried, Harry."

"Sir?" Harry directed his question to the headmaster as he attempted to peer through her hair.

"It appears that Lord Voldemort was using Professor Quirrell in an attempt to regain a body. Unfortunately, he felt that our young Mr. Potter was an important key to that process. From what I was able to ascertain, Professor Snape was rendered unconscious and brought into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room of the course. He then, further manipulated the Potions challenge so only Mr. Potter would be able to advance to the final room."

Reaching over to his bedside table and pulling off a Chocolate Frog from the mass of sweets that had been piled there, Harry asked, "But why, sir? Why me?"

Dumbledore sighed. "That is a difficult question to answer, Mr. Potter. There are several reasons, most of which are not to appropriate to discuss until you are older. What I can tell you is that for whatever his reason, Lord Voldemort sought you out as an infant and it appears will continue to do so."

"So, he will keep coming after Harry?" asked Hermione.

The headmaster smiled at her with twinkling eyes and nodded. "I believe that is a correct, Miss Granger."

"So now that we know that Voldemort is able to possess people, Harry is going to have to go into hiding."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Hiding? Yes, but not the manner of hiding that you are thinking." The old man became very serious and turned his attention to Harry. "There is something I need to explain. When your mother died, she left you with a kind of protection that would keep Voldemort from harming you. It is an ancient magic that is based on blood. By living with your aunt and cousin, it reinforced that protection and allowed it to continue. Unfortunately, by leaving your aunt's house, by coming to Hogwarts, the protection broke and it doesn't exist anymore."

Sitting up straight and trying to understand exactly what the headmaster said, Harry asked, "By going home this summer, can it be put back?"

"That is a good question, Mr. Potter, but the answer is no. Once you were away from your mother's blood for an entire moon cycle, it was no longer possible to keep the protections. Your aunt and uncle were aware of this as we have communicated on occasion over the years, and as such, for their safety, they have moved abroad," stated Dumbledore.

"Abroad? But why? Why couldn't I just stay with them anyway?" asked the boy.

"Voldemort and those that think like him would have sought them out and while you were relatively safe here at school, your aunt and cousin were unprotected. There are many dark rituals that require blood and with Voldemort still a threat, Britain is not a safe place for them."

Harry nodded. He glanced over at Hermione who had a death grip on his hand. "So, um, sir, what is going to happen to me now?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said, "I spoke at length with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and they have agreed to host you through school holidays for as long as you like."

"Will we be safe?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore smiled indulgently and said, "There are a great many magical protections that I can put in place. Also, as Miss Granger is Muggle-born, the Ministry does not yet have record of her address. Lastly, it is best that the wizarding world continue to believe that you reside with your aunt and uncle. Do you know what Polyjuice potion is, Harry?"

Hermione sat straight up and her hand flew into the air.

"We are not in class, Miss Granger. Please enlighten us."

"It is a potion that allows a person to physically become another person for up to an hour," she stated.

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger." He looked back at Harry. "A trusted friend of mine will be disguised as your uncle and will turn you over to the Grangers when it has been deemed safe." Seeing Harry's expression he added, "Of course, other accommodations can be looked in to. I am sure that Molly Weasley would love to have you for the summer."

The color drained from Harry's face and he shook his head. "I am sure Mrs. Weasley would, but I'm more comfortable with Hermione's parents."

With a chuckle, Dumbledore stood, patted both children on the head and reached into the box of every flavor beans Hermione was offering. "It has been many years since I was brave enough to try." He blinked at her as soon as the sweet was in his mouth. "Alas, ear wax."

*~*HP*~*

19 August 2005  
Scotland

"Gryffindor won the house cup, but it wasn't snatched away from the Slytherins as you wrote, that was a bit cruel. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have done that," stated Hermione.

"We managed to avoid Ron, who said he was giving us the silent treatment because we left him in the Devil's Snare. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that silent treatment meant that you actually didn't talk to the person. So from where we were sitting, nothing changed," supplied Harry.

"How did you get to the Grangers' after you got off the train?" asked the writer.

Harry smiled. "Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for me and tried to talk me into spending the summer with my best friend Ron. Figuring that any protests would just fall on deaf ears, I got away with a little help from 'Uncle Vernon'. He bustled over and demanded that she release his nephew at once. He made some comment about random freaks accosting good decent people. Once we were out of earshot, 'Uncle Vernon' explained that as soon as most of the people cleared out, we would head over to the men's and Apparate from there. Mum met us in the back garden and Hermione was home an hour later."

"Who was it that was disguised as your uncle?" asked the writer.

"Remus," said Harry with a smile, "but he didn't tell me that it was him until after third year.

"So you really didn't have anything to do with the stone," stated the writer.

"Not really, no," replied Hermione. "It was important as there was the attempted robbery from Gringotts and it was the main reason that Voldemort was at the school, but the purpose of the oubliette had nothing to do with the stone." She looked at her watch and nudged Harry.

The pair stood and reached across the table. "We really do have to go, but perhaps we can discuss our second year another time?" said Hermione.

Taking the Dicta-quill in her hand, Hermione wrote out a phone number and email address at the top. "You should be able to contact me with either one."

After she had shown the two magical people out, the writer sat hard, looked over her story and pondered the changes that were made. Molly has always been insistent that the main players in her books were not available or willing to meet with her, but she wondered if perhaps, she might actually be able to meet a goblin.

**A/N:** I would like to thank Seel'vor for the wonderful idea of the first year task being a practical exam and his generous permission to use it. The idea comes from the story _The Real Us_. It's great, but for a mature audience only.


End file.
